


Kiss Me Better

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Loki’s made a very important decision regarding your friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle to write. So I decided to try to write as much as I could during breaks, drives, etc., just to see what I came up with. Well, what happened was a series that’s, as of right now, 17 chapters long. The chapters are short, mind you, because of the limited time I had working on each one, paired with my own shortcomings. Still, I don’t hate it, so I figure why the hell not?

Loki, Bucky, and you were the only ones left in the tower. Bucky still hadn’t been cleared for field work, and you were asked to stay because Loki decided to drop in for a visit, and no one trusted him around the tower unsupervised. Bucky kept himself locked in his room, as he usually did, while you and Loki watched movies and had takeout in the living room.

“Y/N? Why didn’t you ever fall in love with me?” he ran his hand through your hair as your head lay on his lap. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be so open and friendly when the two of you were alone.

“Huh?” you were too invested in the movie you were watching to pay attention. “HEY!” you protested when he turned the tv off.

“You have, as you say, ‘a thing’ for troubled men who are too old for you. So, why didn’t you ever fall in love with me?” his inquiry was one of genuine curiosity rather than jealousy.

“Because you annoy the hell out of me. Can we finish the movie?”

“Oh come now, darling, you enjoy my company and all that it entails.” he grinned at you.

You couldn’t hold back your own smile. “True, but your more irritating practices tend to be aimed at someone else. What’s this about?” you weren’t sure whether you should be concerned with his train of thought.

“Nothing, love, just thinking aloud.” he assured you.

“Ok, then why didn’t you fall in love with me?” you mocked.

“You’re mortal.” he shrugged, as if it was obvious.

“Yet here you are, watching stupid movies with me. Admit it, you like hanging out with me.” you teased.

“I tolerate you.” he sighed. “Nothing more.”

You threw a piece of popcorn at him. “Jerk.”

“If anyone ever heard me say otherwise, I’d never hear the end of it. Not that I’m admitting anything…” he trailed off.

“Oh my god, Loki!” you squealed as you sat up. “I’m your bestie!”

“You won’t be for long if you keep it up.” he half heartedly warned.

You never understood the need for secrecy regarding your friendship on his end. “What’s the big deal? Everyone already knows you’re my best friend. Why’s it so bad they know I’m yours, too?” It’s not as if he ever shot you down or pushed you away when you were friendly towards him in front of the others, anyway.

Loki then got a twinkle in his eye. One that you knew meant bad news for whoever was on the receiving end of it. “You’re right.” he cooed. “Once the team returns from their mission, I’ll gladly declare our status as the best of friends for them all to hear.”

“What are you doing?” you glared at him.

“And to show everyone the sincerity of my declaration, I’m going to help you get something you desperately want, _bestie_. The Winter Soldier.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s that friend that won’t sugarcoat things, but vows to help you get your man, regardless.

“Stop.” all your good humor left you in an instant. “That’s not funny.” you reached for the remote and turned the tv back on.

“I’m not joking.” his tone softened. He took your hands in his, drawing your attention from the tv again. “I will put you on the right path to his heart.”

“How would you ev-” you were interrupted by heavy footsteps coming from the elevator.

Bucky came into view, pausing at seeing you and Loki, hand in hand on the couch. “I just came to get food.” he stated flatly before heading to the kitchen.

You’d invited him to dinner with you and Loki earlier, but he’d refused, practically slamming the door in your face. It had always been that way. Everyone told you he was just slow to warm up to new people, but it seemed like he was making progress with everyone but you. He came out of the kitchen and went right for the elevator. Loki gave you an encouraging nod. “Hey, we’re gonna watch Labyrinth after this. Wanna join us?” you asked hopefully.

“No.” he growled, not even bothering to look back before he left.

Loki sighed, leaning back against the couch. “What do you see in such an unpleasant beast?”

“I don’t know why he’s like that. I haven’t done anything to him, I don’t think. I haven’t given him a reason to hate me. He’s so different with the others…” you trailed off.

“He’s not even that rude to Wilson, and he despises him.”

You groaned. “Yes, I know, thank you.”

Loki chuckled. “Everything will be fine. Just leave it to me.”

“No. Just forget it.” you rubbed your eyes with your palms, forcing the tears back. “Let’s finish the movie, yeah?”

He nodded and pulled you close, resting his head on yours. He wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore, though. He only glared at the elevator. When your breathing evened out, he knew you’d fallen asleep, and his glare turned into a wicked grin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You felt a light tapping on your leg. Ignoring it, you shifted onto your side, unwilling to wake just yet. After more tapping, you curled your legs up to get away from it. Your leg was grabbed and shook hard, jolting you awake. You sat up and looked around. You frowned when you saw you were asleep on the couch, with no sign of Loki. Movement caught your attention, and your eyes snapped to a small figure. It was a child. A wide eyed, frightened looking child. A tiny little thing, with a tiny metal arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bucky accept your help?

“Barnes?” you felt silly asking. You took in his eyes, his chin, and his lips, and you knew there was no one else it could’ve been. “Are you-” you stopped yourself before you could ask another stupid question. “Does anything hurt?” you reached for him, but he stepped back, shaking his head. “Hey,” you smiled at him. “it’s gonna be ok. I’m not gonna hurt you. We’ll fix this.”

Bucky looked around as if searching for something.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, drawing his focus back to you. “No one else is here. It’s just me.” He’d made it painfully obvious you were the last person he’d ever want help from. “But I’m your teammate. Trust that I’m going to do everything I can to help you.”

He looked down at his feet, and you wished he’d just tell you what he was thinking.

Sighing, you stood and made your way to the kitchen. “I’m going to make us breakfast. If you want, I’ll try to get ahold of Steve after so he can come help you.”

In the kitchen, you began pulling out ingredients for pancakes. You were pleasantly surprised when heard the patter of little feet enter behind you. As you stirred, you watched him climb the stool. He was still too small, the counter sitting just below his chin. “I think you’re gonna have to sit on top of the counter.” you suggested.

You set the batter aside and went to the fridge. Bucky watched you like a hawk as you approached the counter he now sat on. You placed three items by him.

“What do you want in your pancakes?” he looked at the items carefully. He took a strawberry from the first bowl and nibbled on it. Then he took a few chocolate chips, and ate those. Lastly, he took some blueberries. His eyes lit up, and he pointed at them. “Ok. They’ll be ready in a minute.” you turned to the stove and began pouring the bater. “Hey, what do you want me to call you? I always call you ‘Barnes’, but do you prefer James or Bucky or…?”

As expected, you were met with silence. You hid your disappointment when you turned to him. He was just watching you again with his scrutinizing gaze. You wondered if he even could talk. He looked to be about three, and he maneuvered well enough that he didn’t need help getting on the counter. You didn’t know any children, but you were sure kids were talking by his perceived age. You flipped the pancakes and grabbed plates while they finished cooking.

“Bucky.” a voice so unlike Bucky’s whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's reasoning.

“Bucky it is, then.” you smiled widely as you placed the food on the counter. He didn’t waste any time digging in.

“Isn’t this precious…” Loki’s voice called from the living room.

“Dude, what the hell?” you marched over to him. “You can’t do crap like this, especially to him.”

Loki scoffed and sidestepped you. He approached Bucky, who was glaring daggers at him. “My, he’s a handsome boy, isn’t he?” he asked no one in particular.

“Come on, you had your fun. Change him back.” you demanded.

He took your plate and began eating. “I can’t.”

“Bullsh-”

“Ah-ah, you’d use such language in front of a child?” he teased.

“He’s not a child.”  

“For now he is.” he smirked. “The spell will wear off eventually. You’ll need to get him some clothes.”

“Fine. We’ll go after breakfast.” you snatched your plate back.

“Oh dear, I have to head back to Asgard. Looks like it’s just you and the little one.” he turned, going back toward the elevator.

“You’ve gotta be kid-” you took a calming breath before following. “Why would you do this?” you asked once you were out of earshot.

“Hmm.” he pretended to think. “He had it coming? A lesson in humility? My own amusement? I can think of many reasons.”

“How about the truth.”

Loki took your face in his hands. “Y/N, you are extraordinary. You are the kindest, most gentle person I know. What better way to show him than to make him dependent on you? To _make_ him trust you.”

“No… did you really think further manipulation was the best way to go? Hasn’t he had enough of people messing with him?”

He sighed and dropped his hands. “Don’t look at it as manipulation. Consider it opening his eyes.”

You shook your head in disappointment. “This isn’t right. Anyway, he’ll likely ask for Steve as soon as he’s done eating. And if he does, I’m calling him.”

Loki pursed his lips. “Then do your best with the limited time you have.” he advised before disappearing.

You turned back to the kitchen to see Bucky glowering. You walked over to him and saw he was finished eating. “Want some more?”

His eyes never left the spot you and Loki were. “I gonna hit him on his stupid face.” he said sullenly.

You snorted. “I don’t doubt you will. And when you do, I’m not gonna do a thing to stop it.” He looked to you and smiled a little when he saw your amused expression. “So… before we go get you some clothes, do you want me to try to call Steve home?”

He gave you that look again; the one where he was trying to look for an ulterior motive. “Steve is my friend.”

“Yeah, sweetie. He’s your best friend.” you grabbed the plates and took them to the sink before he could see your embarrassment at the endearment that slipped out.

“Are you my friend?” he asked softly.

You turned back to him. “Yes. If you want me to be.”

He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as he contemplated the situation. It was such an older Bucky thing to do, you had to smile. “Ok. You help me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t reason with kids.

With breakfast done and all the dishes cleaned, you were ready to leave when you took a second look at what Bucky was wearing.

“Bucky, you can’t wear that.” He frowned at you, then looked down at his sweatshirt. “It drags on the floor, you’re going to trip on it.” You pulled off your hoodie and offered it to him. He wrinkled his nose at it. “It’s clean! I just washed it yesterday and only wore it to sleep.”

“No,” he pouted.

“Fine. I’ll go get you a cleaner one. I’ll be right back.” You went to your room and pulled out a different hoodie from your closet. Bucky was on the couch, still pouting when you returned. “Here. I washed this one too, but haven’t worn it yet.”

“No.”

You took a seat next to him, “Why not?” He shook his head. “Yours is too long. You could get hurt, and I’m not sure how the spell affects your enhancements. This one,” you held yours up. “should be long enough to cover you without going past your feet.”

Nothing you were telling him was getting through, and if you didn’t get going soon, you’d be at the store all afternoon. “Please, it’s just to the store. You can change out of it as soon as we buy something you like.” You were getting desperate, and it wouldn’t be long until you resorted to bribery.

Bucky groaned and took the hoodie from your hand. He walked behind the couch for some privacy and changed. When he came back around, you saw it went halfway down his shins. “Is soft,” he rubbed the sleeve across his cheek.

“Yeah. They’re great to sleep in.” You were thrilled he finally agreed to changed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I think I should carry you. You’re not wearing shoes, and you might get stepped on.” He shoved away from you and moved to the opposite side of the elevator. You won the battle of the hoodie, so you weren’t about to push him on this as well. “Ok, but if you change your mind, you can tell me. I don’t mind, I just don’t want you hurt.”

Luckily, the streets weren’t too busy, saving you the trouble of asking him to hold onto you. You walked at a leisurely pace so he could keep up. You knew what had happened when you heard him hiss. You stopped, and he fisted your pant leg for balance as he rid the bottom of his foot from the offending pebble. “Ready?” was all you asked when he was finished. He nodded, and you continued on your way. After the third time, he looked at you, his face a mixture of anger and embarrassment, and you knew he’d had enough.

He faced as far away from you as he could while you held him. “It’s ok, you know. Everybody needs help at one point or another. It’s why we’re here; to help people, especially each other.” He slowly turned to look at you. “Don’t hesitate to ask for what you need. Not from us.”

He watched you silently, and even though he was small, you still felt intimidated under the stare. “Ok.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Bucky.

You figured bottoms would be the easiest, so you started there. Grown Bucky had a preference for sweats and basketball shorts, and little Bucky proved to be no different. When you reached the shirts is where you started having problems.

The section was massive, so you began to sift through the closest rack, pulling everything that was his size out to show him. You didn’t realize he’d frozen at the daunting task before him. The sound of rapid breathing caught your attention. His eyes began to pool with tears, and his chest was heaving.

“Woah, hey. It’s ok,” you tried to calm him, but he couldn’t be snapped out of it. You frantically looked around for a spot that wasn’t so loud or cluttered, but came up empty. You saw a door on the adjacent wall that read ‘Employees Only’ and dropped everything you’d been holding. “I’m going to pick you up and take you somewhere quiet, ok?” You scooped Bucky up and bolted to the door, only setting him down when you found the break room.

He looked around momentarily, and you jumped on it. “Hey sweetie, look at me.” You smiled when he did. “Breathe with me, ok?” You began taking deep breaths, and he followed. Once he’d had enough control over himself, you began to breath slower and steadier. “That’s it. Keep going,” you encouraged.

“So many,” his voice was shaky.

“I know. I have an idea, but you take your time and settle down for now.” You looked around and took note of the vending machines in the room. “You want some water?” He nodded and continued his breathing as you fetched his beverage. He was ready to head back out when he’d finished it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bucky sat on the base of a mannequin, next to a growing pile of shirts. You’d disappear for a couple of minutes, and return with a small selection for him to choose from. Once in a while, you’d get excited and only return with one, hoping he’d like it.

“How about this?” you held up a shirt with Yoda on it. “Have you even seen Star Wars yet?”

He barely gave it a glance. “Yucky green yucky frog.”

“Yoda’s not a frog!” Had it been anyone else, you might have been offended.

“Ugly yucky frog!” he protested.

You burst out into laughter and hid the shirt behind your back. “Ok, ok, no yucky frog.”

As Bucky’s clothes pile grew, you noticed he favored either plain shirts, or ones with animals on them. So you focused on finding more of those.

“Look! This one has puppies!” you returned to find an older woman, kneeling in front of him and fussing over him.

“Is this your son? I didn’t know any of the Avengers had children. He is going to be a looker when he grows up. You’re going to have your hands full when this one starts getting around.”

“That’s… a weird thing to say,” you mumbled. Bucky turned to you, his eyes begging for help. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but if you could please step back a bit we’d really appreciate it.”

It was as if she didn’t hear you. “He’s a gorgeous little thing. Look at those big, blue eyes! And those cheeks,” she pinched him. Bucky’s breaths began to get shallow again.

“Please, he doesn’t like being touched, especially by strangers.” You pulled him out of her reach and he wrapped an arm around your leg.

“Nonsense, what child doesn’t love a little attention? Do you want some candy?” she began to fish through her purse.

“No, he doesn’t,” you spoke a bit firmer, but again, she ignored you.

She held out a lollipop, “Here you go, cutie.”

You turned and picked him up. “Thank you, but no thank you. Now if you would excuse us, we have more shopping to do.”

“Aw he’s a shy one, isn’t he?”

You saw her hand reach out again, and you snapped. “I swear to God, lady, if you lay another finger on him, you’d better be prepared to lose it.” You took a fighting stance, and even with Bucky in one arm, you looked every bit as dangerous as you did in uniform.

The woman stiffened and turned her nose up at you. “You can bet Mr. Stark will be hearing about this. He won’t be pleased to hear he’s housing such a rude, ungrateful, young woman. Don’t forget you’re nothing more than another stray he takes pity on until you outlive your usefulness.” She turned and walked away, chin up in the air.

“’ _Mr.Stark will be hearing about this_ ,’” you mimicked. “Crusty old bitch.” A soft tittering beside you brought your attention back to Bucky. “You ok?” He gave you a small nod and you set him down. You weren’t surprised when you felt him take hold of the hem of your shirt, probably afraid the woman would return. You were shocked, however, when after a while, you felt his small hand slip into yours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you ask the guy you’ve been in like with if he’s potty trained?

You finally finished with the shirts and had moved on to shoes when again, you were interrupted.

“Ms. L/N?” a man called from beside you.

You read the tag on the man’s shirt, indicating him to be the manager. You sighed in frustration, “Look, I asked her, more than once, to quit touching my kid and sh-”

The man held his hands up to stop you. “Everything is fine, Miss. She asked me to come speak to you, and now I have. I only wished to apologize for her behavior, and ensure you a better experience for the remainder of your time here.”

“Sh- crap. I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. You’re not the first, you won’t be the last, but she’s one of our best customers, you understand…” he smiled nervously.

“Right. Thank you.” You threw another box of shoes onto the bench. “Oh, um, do you think I can get all this taken to the register? We still have a few things to get and it’s too much to carry around.”

“Of course!” he quickly took the large pile of clothes from the bench. “I will send someone down to take the remainder of your things for you.”

“That’d be perfect.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Bucky? Do you, um…” There wasn’t an easy way to ask, and you began to feel heat creep up your neck. “Do you need underwear… or like, training pants or… something else?”

Bucky yanked his hand out of yours and sent you a death glare. Now that was a look you knew well. He walked up to the packages and studied them carefully. You didn’t know if he was reading them, or just looking at the pictures. You’d have to ask him some other time, when he wasn’t already annoyed with you. He pointed at one, and turned his back to you with his arms crossed.

You rubbed your forehead in frustration and looked at the package he chose. Finding the style in his size was a little difficult, since most garments for toddlers came in crazy patterns or plastered with cartoon characters he was unfamiliar with. But you found a few, far back behind the others, and grabbed them all. You opened one package and pulled one out, “Put these on.”

He snatched them from you, and your shoulders slumped as he stomped away to hide behind another mannequin. It seemed no matter what, all you ever did was make him angry.

You had expected things to get worse when you pulled multiple car seats from the shelf and asked him to sit in them.

“You can’t ride in the car without one,” you began, preparing for an argument. But he sat in them without complaint, one by one, until you found the one you needed. Bucky was quiet as you led him around, picking the last few things he’d require. You wondered if he was just tired, and needed a nap. At the register, you took an outfit and held it to be rung up last. When you paid, you asked to have everything delivered to the tower, and led Bucky to the bathroom so he could change out of your hoodie as promised.

“Y/N?” he called shyly as he emerged from the men’s room. “I can’t tie,” he pointed at his poorly knotted laces.

“I’ve got it.” You tied them, garnering a soft ‘thank you’ from him. You stood and offered your hand, unsure if he’d take it. He did, and you walked out of the store.

You’d only gone two blocks before Bucky stopped you. “I hungry.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry Bucky

You knew you were in for trouble when the server offered you a booster seat for Bucky. You politely declined and asked for a booth in the back, pleased to see he would be able to eat comfortably sitting on his knees. Both of you sat on the same side, wanting to keep all the exits in sight. The server handed you your menu, and you grimaced when she handed him a kid’s menu. He frowned, but took it quietly.

“What can I get you to drink?”

You looked over at Bucky, indicating him to go first. Rather than speak up, he grabbed the sleeve of your shirt, pulling you down to his level to whisper in your ear. “Ok. Do you want ice?” He thought for a moment, and nodded. “We’ll take two lemonades, please.”

When the server left, Bucky shoved his menu to the other side of the table and scooted closer as you set yours between the two of you. He looked happy when you reached the burger section, and pointed right at a large looking cheeseburger stacked with bacon. “I want it. I want a…” You waited patiently for him to find the right words. Again, you wondered how much Loki’s spell affected him. “Dis,” he’d flipped a few pages back to the salads, and pointed.

“Avocado?”

“Yes, but is smushy.” 

The server returned with your drinks, “You ready to order, hon?”

“Yes, thank you. He’d like the bacon cheeseburger with guacamole, please. And I’ll-” 

“I’m sorry, but that burger isn’t available on the kids menu.” 

You shut your eyes and took a deep breath, realizing this was going to be yet another confrontation. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Much to everyone’s surprise, Bucky finished the burger, and even asked for dessert. You saw when his eyes began to droop, and thought it was strange that the spell had affected his stamina, but not his appetite. He readily agreed to let you carry him back to the tower when you left the diner, and it wasn’t long until you felt his soft breath against your neck. 

You were greeted with all the day’s purchases when you entered the living room. You cleared the small couch and gently placed Bucky down. After you slipped off his shoes, you quickly began to fold all his clothes. You would have to wait for him to wake to put them away, thinking he probably wouldn’t appreciate you going into his room without his permission. You grabbed the car seat and headed for the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, if he wakes up, tell him I just went to the garage and I’ll be right back.” 

You struggled trying to figure out how the damn seat was meant to be strapped in, and in the end you sought help from a security guard, who thankfully enough, had three kids at home. He secured the seat in no time, and you were able to make your way back to a still sleeping Bucky. 

You could have used a nap as well, but you felt guilty knowing you weren’t doing anything to figure out how to reverse the spell. You made to go to the elevator to grab your laptop before you realized how ridiculous that would be. Even if by some miracle, you found something that might help, you’d need assistance from someone with magical talent to pull it off. There was no way you’d risk exposing Bucky when he was so vulnerable; when you were his only line of defense. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When Bucky woke, it took everything in you not to ‘aw’ when yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Hey, sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?” 

“Yeah.” He looked around at all the stuff you guys bought, and reached for a pile of shirts. “I gonna put dis in my room.” 

“Want some help?” you offered, not wanting to invite yourself into his private space. 

He shoved the shirts into your hands, “Ok.” 

You worried a bit wondering where you were going to fit it all, but it was for nothing. Bucky had so little, there was plenty of room for everything. Before it could upset you, you decided to get him something to make the room look warmer when he was grown again, and pushed it out of your mind. 

“What are you going to want for dinner?” you asked him on your way back to the living room. 

“Spaghetti.” 

“Spaghetti? Well, we need to go to the store, then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a bad inluence

“I don’t wanna!” 

“It’s not because you’re little,” you reasoned. “It’s because Steve never lets me do it and I want to live vicariously through you. It’ll be fun! Like a ride at the carnival,” you promised. “Besides, how many chances like this are you going to get?” You weren’t sure what it was that did it, but you suspected it was that Steve didn’t like it. Without another word of protest, Bucky lifted his arms to allow you to place him into the basket of the cart. 

You put one foot on the undercarriage and propelled yourself forward with the other, sending you gliding across the floor. You heard the faintest giggle come from Bucky before he egged you on, “Faster.” 

Gales of laughter as you took running starts down the aisles turned a few heads your way. Some smiled and laughed along with you, while others shook their heads in disapproval. You’d never seen Bucky so happy, so you took a few wrong turns while searching for ingredients to keep him laughing. 

“Ms. L/N!” You skidded to a halt at an angry looking man in an apron blocking your path. “I know what you do, and I appreciate you helping to keep this city safe, but if you don’t stop disturbing the other customers, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

“Sorry, Sir,” you bit your lip to keep from laughing. “We’ll behave ourselves and be out of your hair in no time.” 

“Thank you!” he huffed, leaving the way he came. 

Once he was out of earshot, you turned to Bucky and poked him on his side. “You got us in trouble,” you playfully accused. 

“No, you!” he giggled. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

You had asked FRIDAY to play some music while you cooked, and told Bucky all about whatever song was playing, the artist, and the era it was from. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and he even began helping you by putting all the vegetables you chopped into a pot. Your favorite song started playing, and you began telling him why you loved it, not paying attention as you reached for the spoon to stir the sauce. Instead of the spoon, your palm made contact with the side of the pot. You yanked your hand back and quickly grabbed an ice cube from your drink to alleviate the burn. 

Bucky looked up in a panic when he heard your gasp. He held his hand out in a silent request for yours. He took it and rubbed his thumb softly over the angry red spot. “It hurt.” 

It wasn’t a question, but you responded anyway, “Yeah, it does.” 

He bent to get a closer look at it, immediately following with a soft kiss. “You better now,” he beamed. 

You smiled at the sweet gesture. “Thank you.” He allowed you to give him a quick hug, “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * ***

You were exhausted by the time you finished dinner, but you still had plenty to do. While Bucky took his bath, you got to work on getting the spaghetti stains off the clothes you _just_ bought him so they wouldn’t set. When he got out, you handed him a set of the pajamas you’d bought earlier, but he refused them. 

“What’s wrong with them?” you asked, wondering why he didn’t want them when he was the one that chose them. 

“I want dis,” he tugged on the hem of your hoodie. 

You couldn’t believe it. “You didn’t want it this morning when it was clean, but you want it now when I’ve been wearing it most of the day?” 

“You said.” He tugged harder, jolting you forward a bit. 

“What did I say?” you challenged, raising a brow at him.

“Is good for sleep,” he repeated your words from earlier. 

“Oh my god. You’re a weirdo.” You pulled your hoodie off and gave it to him, turning around to let him change. 

“You,” he shot back weakly. “I done.” 

You went to his bed and helped him get settled before collecting his dirty clothes. “I still have to go back to clean the kitchen and then shower. I’ll be staying next door in Steve’s room, if you need me. He won’t mind.” He didn’t answer, drawing your attention. He was already asleep. “Goodnight, sweetie.” 

It’s not a secret that caring for a child is a demanding job, but you were still surprised at how depleted you felt despite Bucky being mild mannered. You wondered how people had the energy to do it every day for years on end, especially with rowdy children. You looked down at your palm, now only pink where it was burned, and felt a warmth in your chest. Nothing could overshadow that tender moment, or the pleased look he wore for the rest of the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a bad night

The next several days were much of the same: he’d wake you, throw glares of suspicion your way, and soften throughout the day only to start over in the morning. Needless to say, your favorite part of the day was the evenings. You’d also taken a lot of notes on what he did and didn’t like. He loved the zoo. So much that he didn’t mind having to be picked up to get a better look at the animals. On the flip side, he gave you a nasty look at the park when you offered to push him on the swing. He enjoyed baking with you, but didn’t appreciate the cutesy shapes of most of the cookie cutters. He still wasn’t very vocal, but he was less hesitant to communicate. You were still having trouble figuring out if his mind was that of grown Bucky, or if he really was three in every way.

After laundry and your shower, you made your way to Steve’s room for the night. You passed Bucky’s door and stopped dead at soft cries that came from inside. “Bucky?” you knocked softly, not wanting to scare him. “Sweetie, are you ok? Can I come in?” You were met with silence, and felt disheartened to think he was trying to hide it. “I’m coming in.” 

You opened the door and let the light of the hallway illuminate his room. He was gripping his pillow tightly, his eyes unfocused toward the floor. You approached slowly, sitting at the end of his bed to give him space. “Bucky? Did you have a bad dream?” For a moment, you thought he wasn’t going to answer, but he nodded as his eyes filled with fresh tears. You held your hand out, much like he did that first night. “Come on, let’s get out of here for a bit.” 

He eyed your hand uncertainly. “I don’t know what makes you feel better, but I can show you what helps me.” You smiled kindly when he nodded and took your hand. You led him to your floor and into your room. Bucky looked around as you grabbed your pillows and comforter, his eyes landing on a little stuffed dog. You grabbed Babe: The Gallant Pig from your shelf and turned to him. Seeing his gaze on your dog, you reached for it and held it out to him. You felt something in you melt when he grinned and buried his face in it. 

You dropped everything but the dog off on the couch and went to the kitchen. You told Bucky you were making hot cocoa, and gave him a mug that he filled halfway with marshmallows. You settled on the couch and reached for the book. You hoped he didn’t think you were patronizing him by reading him a children’s book, but he seemed content cuddled up with the stuffed animal. 

You were nearly thirty pages in when he finally fell asleep. You didn’t want to move him, so you decided to sleep on the other couch. You placed a gentle kiss on his head before settling in, hoping he’d have a better night now.

 

* * *

 

  I just love this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in attitude

The next morning, it was like someone had flipped a switch in Bucky. He was incredibly sweet, almost affectionate, right from the start. 

“I can do it!” he called from the counter when you made to put lettuce on some toast. 

“Alright. You uh, wanna put the bacon and cheese on there, too?” this time it was you who was suspicious. 

“Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm,” he dragged, considering it as he meticulously placed the leaves. “Yes.” You gave him the items and finished the eggs while he assembled them. “Mmm yummy,” he declared happily while eating his sandwich. 

“Glad you like it. So, what do you want to do today?” you asked tentatively, worried he would shut down any minute. 

“Camping!” he called excitedly. 

“Uhh…” You weren’t sure what to do, but you knew you couldn’t take him out in the wilderness. “Maybe when Steve gets back? I don’t really know much about camping.” 

Your heart felt heavy when his smile faltered, but he quickly recovered. “Is ok.” 

You finished your breakfast in silence, and you were washing up when an idea hit you. “Do you wanna see a dinosaur?” 

He instantly perked up at the idea. “Yeah!” 

You grabbed a paper and pen from the junk drawer and began scribbling something down. “Go get dressed. I’ll get ready when I’m done here.” 

He fearlessly jumped off the counter and ran for the elevator. When you finished cleaning up, you went to the lobby instead of your room and handed the secretary the paper. He assured you everything would be done promptly, and you headed to your room to get ready. 

Bucky ran into the living room and grabbed your wallet, keys, and phone, and waited for you by the elevator. The doors opened, and as you began walking out he pushed you back inside. “Les go!” 

“Hold on,” you chortled. “I need to get-” he interrupted you by shoving your things in your hands. All traces of disappointment were gone, and his giddiness warmed your insides. “Alright, then. Let’s go.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Woah…” Bucky craned his neck, taking in the giant before him. “Is real big!” 

“Mmhm. If it were alive, it could squish us like bugs. Or eat you like a chicken nugget,” you gave him a gentle shove. “A crunchy one.” 

“You a crunchy nugget,” he laughed, pushing you back. “You don’t let it eat me?” 

“It’ll go extinct all over again if it so much as looks at you funny,” you vowed as you took his hand. “Let’s go read the infograph, just in case; find out what its weaknesses are.” 

You made your way through the exhibit, every creature captivating Bucky more than the last. “No more?” he looked a bit crestfallen at having reached the end. 

“That’s all of them. We could go look at them again, or…” you pointed at a banner leading to another wing. 

“Mummies!” He tugged on your pant leg, “Les go!” 

You loved how amusing he found the mummified animals, but you couldn’t focus on him when you reached the human section of the exhibit. 

“Those facial reconstructions look weird, don’t they?” you gestured toward the replicas. “They’re kinda freaking me out.” You turned to Bucky to gauge his reaction, only to find him grinning at you. “What are you smiling about?” 

“You scared,” he teased 

“No,” you protested. “I’m creeped out. Huge difference.” 

Bucky began giggling, “You scared like a baby.” 

Your jaw dropped. Bucky never teased you. He shot your own playful jabs back with a ‘no, you’ before today. He was also more animated than you’d ever seen him. You wanted to ask him what’d gotten into him, but you worried pointing it out would make him stop. 

“Oh yeah?” you challenged. “Let’s see how brave you are when something looking like that is coming at you.” 

“Is ok,” he took your hand and smiled up at you. “I save you.” 

Without warning, you scooped him up into your arms and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Buck.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More museum shenanigans.

When you finished the mummy exhibit, Bucky tugged on your arm, leading you to something that caught his eye. 

“Can we?” he asked, indicating to a sign about a space presentation. 

You pulled out your phone to check the time. “Sure. We have more than an hour until the next showing, though. Wanna get some lunch?” 

“Yeah!” 

You bought the tickets and headed out to find somewhere to eat. You opted for a diner, which thankfully, didn’t have any problem with Bucky ordering his guacamole bacon burger. Bucky took a long time to eat, as he talked the whole time; about the dinosaurs, the mummies, and the book about the ‘piggie’. You were in awe of the change in him, and hated to stop him short, but you needed to get going if you wanted to make it back in time. 

He watched the show, mouth agape and hardly daring to blink. A couple was sat near you, speaking in low voices during the show. Bucky turned and shushed them. You covered your mouth in fear of bursting out in laughter, earning you dirty looks from the couple that no doubt expected you to scold him. After the show, you noticed Bucky was starting to become sluggish. It was nearing his nap time, but you still had one more thing you wanted to see before heading back. 

“Was dis?” he looked at the greenhouse looking thing in confusion. 

You took his hand and led him to the front. “Let’s find out.” 

You were amazed that there wasn’t anyone else waiting to get inside. The attendant closed the door behind you, leaving you and Bucky surrounded by beautiful plants and flowers. 

“Pretty.” Bucky focused on some purple flowers near the door. He still hadn’t seen what the real attraction was. Stepping away as quietly as you could, you searched for the perfect specimen. Seeing a beauty that was a similar shade to Bucky’s eyes, you cupped it in your hand and rejoined him. Without drawing attention, you placed the butterfly on his metal arm. 

“Bucky? Very slowly, look at your forearm,” you whispered, not wanting to scare it away. 

He looked over and gasped. He kept perfectly still, wanting to look at it as long as he could. “How it get in?” 

“They’re born here. What do you say we play a game? Whoever finds the prettiest one, wins.” 

“Win what?” For once, there wasn’t a trace of suspicion behind the look he gave you. There was only anticipation. 

“What do you want?” 

“Umm…” He shut his eyes tight in concentration before shouting, “Cupcakes! For breffast! Oops,” he added when the butterfly flew away. 

“Ok. If I win, I want to go to the beach.” Bucky’s eyes flickered toward his arm, making you want to slap yourself for not thinking of the discomfort it would cause him. “Scratch that, I’d rather go to the carnival. Think you can win more prizes than me?” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It wasn’t long until the game was forgotten, and you just kept catching butterflies to place them on the other. You laughed when Bucky went cross eyed trying to look at one you put on his nose, and he completely lost it when one he put on the back of your hand pooped. 

You got one to climb on your finger, and promptly placed in your hair. You reached for another and did the same, and repeated it a few more times. “Hey Bucky, do I look like a wood elf?” 

“Noooo,” he laughed, reaching for one and placing it on his own head. “You a pretty fairy.” Before you could process what he’d said, his eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around your legs. “I find _you!_ I win!” 

“I’m not a butterfly, though!” 

“You don’t say ‘butterfly’,” he defiantly stated, not breaking eye contact. “You said most pretty _one_.” 

You fought the urge to hug him tightly. He didn’t say anything the first time, but you didn’t want to press your luck by doing it twice in one day. “What about you? You’re way prettier than me.” 

He shook his head. “I catch you. You trapped.” 

Rubbing your cheeks, you sighed and surrendered. “What kind of cupcakes do you want?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hope Bucky appreciates your improvisation.

You played some lively music on the way home, not wanting him to go to sleep yet. Once you got to the tower, his head was drooping and his feet were dragging. He shuffled toward the couch, collapsed on one of your pillows, and was out before you finished removing his shoes. You checked the kitchen to make sure everything you asked for was there, and headed off to the pool area, asking FRIDAY to let you know if Bucky woke. 

Outside, you found a large tent, and what looked like every potted plant in the building. Inside the tent were the sleeping bags and a duffel bag with supplies. Behind a veil of trees were two large coolers with everything you needed. After the inspection, you began moving the plants around to make the area look as foresty as possible. 

Bucky woke to find you stuffing food into a laundry basket to take outside. “Y/N? What you doing?” 

“Gathering what we need for dinner. Come on, we’re spending the rest of the day outside.” 

“Why?” 

“We’re going camping… kind of…” you trailed off nervously, hoping he’d play along. 

“I can carry!” he pulled some snacks out of the basket to lighten your load. 

In the elevator, he looked at you questioningly when you didn’t ask FRIDAY to take you to the garage, and it only deepened when you stepped out onto the large patio. 

“We’re here,” you masked you unease with cheer. “Look! There’s the tent, and the forest, and a lake!” 

“Is a swimmy pool,” he pointed out with a slight frown. 

“It’s a fiberglass lined lake,” you corrected with all the false confidence you could muster. 

Bucky looked around again, then back at you, and you swore he could sense your worry. “You forgetted fire.” 

“No I didn’t, the grill is-” you were cut off by your own realization that the grill wouldn’t work. It was a massive thing that used propane, and completely useless for your needs. “Time out.” You asked FRIDAY to have an employee sent to get a small grill and some wood. While you waited, you led Bucky to one of the large coolers, revealing the water balloons inside. 

During your balloon battle, you learned two things: little Bucky was really strong, and his aim was still impeccable. 

After using the pool skimmer to ‘fish’ for floaties and a swim in the ‘lake’, Bucky announced he was hungry. It was already getting dark by the time you finished eating, and his eyes were beginning to grow heavy.

“I think you’re ready to turn in.” 

“I don’t wanna,” he weakly protested. “Gotta move box.” 

“What box?” 

He pointed the second cooler with all the food. “Or bears come.” 

“Ohh,” you nodded in understanding. “Will we be ok if I move it to the other side of the lake?” 

“Yes. I help.” 

Once the food was well away from your ‘camp’, you retired to the tent where you began to set up some blacklight lamps into the corners. Bucky watched as you pulled out highlighters and soap from the bag. 

“Since you don’t want to sleep yet, we’re making glow in the dark bubbles!” you sang. “I love bubbles.” 

After covering the tent, and yourselves, in fluorescent yellow stains, it was time for bed. You zipped Bucky up in his sleeping bag, making sure he was comfortable before crawling into your own. You were exhausted, but glad he had a good time and didn’t seem to mind you hadn’t really gone camping. 

“Good night, Sweetie,” you yawned. 

Bucky didn’t respond. He unzipped himself and stood, trailing the sleeping bag behind him as he crossed to your side. He placed it right beside yours and settled himself in. “G’night.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Wake up,” Bucky gently shook you awake. “Can we make cupcakes now?” 

“Is the sun even out yet?” you groaned, noticing how dark it was in the tent. 

“No.” 

“What? Why the hell are you up, then?” 

He grabbed your arm and pulled you to a sitting position. “Cuz I want cupcakes. Get up.” 

“I’m up!” you whined, knowing he wasn’t going to let you sleep another minute. “Let’s go inside.” 

All morning you thought back on how talkative and friendly Bucky was the previous day, and waited for the other shoe to drop. 

But it didn’t. His moodiness dwindled as the days passed, and even though he was tired from the day’s activities, he always asked you to read to him. When you finished Babe, you watched the movie. He absolutely loved it, but his face fell when he looked up and found tears running down your face. 

“Don’t be sad!” he implored. 

“I’m not, Sweetie,” you chuckled, half in embarrassment and half touched at his concern. “I always cry when I watch this because I love it so much. It’s so sweet.” 

He didn’t look convinced, but rather than say anything, he stood on the couch and wrapped his arms around your neck. Pulling you toward him, he placed a sloppy kiss on your cheek. “Better now?” 

You laughed softly, “Much better. Thank you.” Taking note of the singing mice, you stood and held a hand out to him. “I love this song. Wanna dance with me?” He responded by launching himself into your unsuspecting arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki antagonizes Bucky, and realizes something he should have seen before.

Reading before bed quickly became your routine, as did sleeping on the couch instead of the bedrooms. Sometimes, when he was particularly restless, you’d sing to him. At first you were self conscious, because you’re a terrible singer, but his need for comfort quickly took precedence. Besides you, the dog became Bucky’s constant companion. He only ever let go of the thing to bathe, but it was always on the counter, waiting for the minute he stepped out. It already needed a good cleaning, but you couldn’t bring yourself to ask him for it.

You were settled in your usual spot with Bucky nestled into you when a not entirely unexpected visitor appeared. “Things seem to be going better,” Loki commented.

“Finished being an a- butt?” you asked.

He snickered. “I already told you, darling, it will wear off on its own. And how is our young man doing?” he addressed Bucky, who only scowled. “Oh my, he’s still angry with me.”

“Can you blame him?”

“I suppose not.” He bent to greet you with a cheek kiss, his eyes shifting at feeling small hands pushing at his midsection. He raised a brow at him and looked back to you, a smirk forming on his face. He took a seat on your other side, wrapped his arm around you, and pulled you into him. “What are you reading, love?” he cooed.

“The Chamber of Secrets.”

“I see. Carry on.” He rested his chin on your shoulder, granting him an unobstructed view of Bucky.

As you read, you didn’t notice that neither Bucky nor Loki were listening. Loki’s grin widened as Bucky grew angrier. Loki began caressing your jaw with his finger, eagerly awaiting the boy’s reaction. Bucky threw the dog at Loki and flung himself off the couch, running off into the elevator.

“Bucky!” you called to him, throwing the blanket off and pulling out of Loki’s hold.

“That was… something.” He had hoped for a bigger reaction, but at least he _had_ a reaction.

“What did you do to him?” you accused.

“Why would I do anything?” he asked innocently before standing. “Well, I only came to check on you briefly. Things are hectic in Asgard.”

Somehow, you didn’t believe him. “How convenient.” You reached the elevator and stepped in. “FRIDAY, take me to the floor Bucky went. Oh! Before you go, can you magic clean that puppy? Thanks!” you rushed before the doors closed.

Loki rolled his eyes and picked the toy up, looking at it in mild disgust. He cleaned it and set it back on the couch, wondering why things weren’t moving along quicker. It wasn’t as satisfying as it should have been to see Bucky behave as he did. There was no mistaking his affection for you, so he was expecting him to be much more uncivil to him than… usual.

He paused, thinking back to your most recent encounters with the soldier; the venom in his tone, the dirty looks, his tense body language. But from what you’ve told him when he wasn’t around, it just seemed like Bucky couldn’t get away from you fast enough. You’d never done anything to warrant his hostility, but Loki had.

“It’s me?” he balked. Did he think you were being corrupted? Or… perhaps that you and he were something more than you actually were? “Oh dear, this is _certainly_ interesting.” The smile crept back onto his face as he chuckled. “Darling, you are in love with an idiot.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Sergeant Barnes is in his room.” FRIDAY offered as you stepped out onto his and Steve’s floor.

You opened his door to find him sat on the floor, sobbing and rubbing his knee. “Bucky, what’s wrong?” You sat by him and saw his knee was scraped. “Did Loki do something?” He ignored you, and you felt yourself deflate. It had been just over a week since he’d been distant with you, and you didn’t want to go back to that. “Did I do something?” you whispered. You bit your cheek as you were met with silence. “At least let me clean that up, yeah?”

He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t fight you when you picked him up and took him to Steve’s bathroom. You pulled out the first aid kit he kept in there and fished out the things you needed.

“I falled.”

“I can see that. Can you tell me what’s upset you?” Bucky shook his head. “Alright, we’ll have you fixed up in no time.”

“He’s a yu-yucky,” he spluttered.

“You have every right to be mad,” you gave him a sympathetic smile. “but he’s ok once you get to know him.”

He looked up pleadingly, turning the full force of his stormy eyes on you. “Tell Yucky Loki g-go away?”

“Relax, he already left. This is going to sting a bit, ok?” you warned, and were met with a hiss when you disinfected his knee. You blew on it as you uncapped the antibiotic cream. “That’s the worst of it, I promise,” you soothed, wiping the tears from his face. You applied the cream and topped it off with a bandaid. “Finished. Does it still hurt?”

He nodded. “Aw, I’m sorry. The cream might take a minute or two to start working, but it will.” You were a little puzzled when he shook his head. He raised his finger to his mouth and tapped his lips. “Ohhh… MWUAH!” you kissed him loudly on top of his bandaid, bringing a giggle out of him. “Better?”

“Yes. We go read now?” He held his arms out to be picked up, and you carried him back to the living room to continue the night as planned.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Seriously, can anyone tell me why the 'insert image' thing doesn't work sometimes? Is it a glitch or am I doing something wrong?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every day with Bucky is so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today, since they two go together.

Whoever coined the term ‘terrible twos’, didn’t stick around to witness a frustrated three year old. While you didn’t blame him one bit for his irritability, it was still exhausting to deal with. When he asked for an ‘egg taco’ for breakfast, you gave him just that, and he angrily shoved the plate away. Still unused to the strength of his current body, he accidentally sent the plate flying off the counter and onto your bare foot. 

“UUUUUGH!” He grabbed fistfuls of his hair. 

“OW! Ok, clearly that wasn’t what you wanted,” you groaned, limping toward the broom closet while being thankful the plate didn’t break. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled weakly. 

You took a deep breath and reminded yourself that this was Loki’s doing. “It’s fine. Let me clean this up and we’ll figure out what it is you want.” 

“Y/N?” you heard him call weakly once you’d tossed all his spilled food in the trash. 

You watched his lip begin to tremble and his eyes fill with tears as you approached him. “It’s ok,” you soothed. 

Bucky flung his arms around your neck and started to sob, “I sorry!” 

You kissed his temple and rubbed his back as you held him. “It’s fine, sweetie. We’re both ok.” You held him until he’d calmed enough to talk. “So, what do you say we work out what this ‘egg taco’ is?” 

“O-k,” he hiccuped. 

It turned out he wanted an omelette. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After the incident, you were terrified Bucky would shut down again. Instead, he became clingier. You didn’t mind offering the comfort he desperately needed, but you were getting concerned with his growing dependency. When you went out, you never had to ask for his hand anymore, and he’d often ask to be carried. When you watched tv, he’d move from wherever he sat and climb onto your lap. You’d tried to play Hide and Seek around the tower, but he grew anxious when he lost sight of you. It was a relief, however, that he wasn’t afraid of strangers anymore, even if it meant he was rather unfriendly towards them. 

You stirred when you felt tiny fingers running through your hair, pushing it to the side. 

“Wake up,” Bucky whispered. “We gotta see if is dry.” 

You remembered the kite you and Bucky began making the previous day and perked up. Neither of you liked any of the ones you found at the store, so you decided to try to make your own. Bucky decided on a butterfly, so you cut the shape out and painted it, but there was nothing more you could do until it dried. 

“Breakfast first, then we’ll finish the kite, ok?” you yawned. 

“Yeah!” 

It was early afternoon, and well past lunchtime, when you finished. You packed a picnic and headed to the park, hopeful with the day’s breeze. After laying the blanket, you settled for lunch as you watched the other people around the park. 

“Hey, look at that guy in the green tank top. What do you think he does for a living?” Looking over at Bucky, with his mouth full, he shrugged. “I think he trains fleas for the circus. See the delicate way he handles that frisbee?” 

Bucky caught on quick, and joined in. “Dat one,” he pointed to an older man feeding some ducks. “flies hel-coppers to catch clouds.” 

“The lady in the flower dress with the dog: sweet baker by day, deadly mercenary by night.” 

“Dog pees sleepy gas!” he laughed. 

You carried on until the food was gone and were ready to try out the kite. You handed Bucky the spool and told him to make a run for it while you held the butterfly up as high as your could. It wasn’t high enough, and it came crashing down. 

“Aww.” 

“It’s ok,” you called. “We’ll try again. Ready?” 

“Ready!” 

“Go!” He ran again, and again the kite fell to the ground. “Maybe I should stand on something?” 

You both looked around for a tree stump or an empty bench, but found neither. A water fountain in the distance caught your eye, and you led Bucky over. 

“Don’t fall,” he warned as you climbed it, looking like he was ready to catch you if you did. 

“I’m up. Gimme the thing.” He handed you the butterfly and you held it up. “Ok go!” Bucky ran and you let the kite go. For a moment, it looked like it would work, but it soon came crashing down again. “Dammit,” you grumbled. 

“Try running with him,” someone called from your left. Seeing a man approach, you jumped off the fountain and discreetly reached for your knife. “Hold the line and feed it slowly as it climbs.” 

Bucky raced over as soon as he saw you reach under the back of your shirt. The guy was big, and could be intimidating if he wanted, but he didn’t seem threatening at the moment. He had a rather sweet smile and kind eyes. Bucky took hold of your hand and began to pull you away, bringing a chuckle from the stranger. 

“Let’s try it,” you said, taking hold of the kite. “We run together, now!” You both ran, and little by little, you released the line as the butterfly took off. The smile on Bucky’s face made all the hard work worth it. You turned back toward the fountain, where the guy still watched with a smile, and shouted, “Thank you!” as you and Bucky made your way back to your spot. 

You took turns flying it, and after a couple of hours, you were beat. You sat yourself on the blanket, keeping an eye on Bucky and the people around, and noticed the man was again approaching. 

“Hey,” you smiled. “Thanks again for the tip. I was starting to think we’d made a crap kite.” 

He threw his head back in laughter, sending his shoulder length hair flying back with it. “I’m glad I could help. I’m Jared, by the way.” 

You shook his offered hand, “Y/N.” 

Bucky looked up at the sound of laughter and frowned when he saw you weren’t alone. With the kite still high in the sky, he ran over and placed himself between you and Jared. “Your turn!” he called a bit too loudly. 

“Oh sweetie, I’m  _tired_.” 

“Can I have a turn?” Jared asked. 

“No!” Bucky shouted. “You eat dogs!” 

You gaped at him, and looked to Jared, who looked equally horrified. 

“I- I don’t eat dogs,” he stammered. “I  _love_  dogs!” 

“Love to eat dem!” Bucky accused. He was about to yell something else at him, but you quickly covered his mouth. 

“I’m  _so_  sorry. We were playing a stupid game earlier and I guess we took it too far.” 

“It’s fine. As long as you don’t actually think I eat dogs,” he laughed nervously. 

“Of course not,” you assured as you began to pack with one hand. “But I think that’s our cue to head home.” 

Bucky pulled away from you and started reeling in the butterfly, throwing Jared a dirty look now and then. 

“Thank you again for helping us,” you said once everything was packed. 

“It’s no problem. So, um, do you-” 

“Y/N!” Bucky interrupted. “We go home now?” he lifted his arms to be picked up. 

“Yeah, we’re going.” You picked him up and gave Jared an apologetic smile. “It was nice meeting you, Jared.” 

“You too.” 

As you began your walk back to the tower, Bucky looked back at Jared and stuck his tongue out at him before flipping him off. 

Jared’s laughter rang behind you and you sighed. “What was that about, huh? He helped us and you were a little meanie.” You poked him on his side, making him titter. 

He wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your neck. “I tired.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He was practically on top of you, fast asleep, and your phone was out of reach. “FRIDAY,” you whispered. “please set a notification on my phone to get popcorn tomorrow.” The A.I. didn’t reply, but you knew she’d done it when your phone briefly lit up. You were nearly done with Goblet of Fire, and you planned on watching the movie within the next day or two. 

As you were waking, it took you a moment to notice the lack of a small body gripped to you. You bolted off the couch and looked around the area. “Bucky?!” you called, but there was no answer. A piece of fabric on the floor caught your eye and you snatched it up. It was a piece from Bucky’s pajama pants. Your eyes widened in realization and you ran to the elevator. “FRIDAY, is Bucky in his room?” 

“He is in the gym, Miss.” 

“Ok, take me to the gym please.” You ran off the elevator and threw the doors open. The noise caught Bucky’s attention, but he quickly returned to the weights. “Bucky! You’re grown again!” 

“Good eye,” he derided. 

You noticed, but you ignored it. “How are you feeling?” you asked as you walked around to face him. 

His eyes fleetingly met yours. “Super.” 

“That’s good.” You were getting nervous. It seemed as though the Bucky you knew came back in full force. Whatever Loki thought would happen, clearly wasn’t going to. “I’m sorry Loki did that to you. You know him, he’s jus-” 

Bucky snarled and threw one of the weights at the wall, sending glass flying everywhere. “I don’t care!” he rounded on you. “Go find someone else to bug!” 

Your breath hitched and you bit your lip to stop it from quivering. Without another word, you stalked out of the gym and headed to your room.

* * *

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes to find the spell’s been lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure which pov I wanted to use, but then realized there’s really no good reason not to include both, so here’s Bucky’s side.

A strange sound stirred Bucky from his peaceful slumber. He looked down at your sleeping figure beside him and smiled. Brushing the hair out of your face as gently as he could, he noticed his hand was the size of your head and froze. He lifted the blanket and looked down the length of your bodies, finding that his legs extended past yours. The sudden chill he felt also alerted him to the fact that he was naked from the waist down. He presumed the noise that woke him was the sound of his tearing bottoms. As carefully as he could, he lifted himself off the couch and reached for the biggest scrap of fabric he could find and bolted to his room before you awoke yourself. 

He did his best to shimmy out of your hoodie so he wouldn’t rip it. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He loved the way your scent, paired with your voice, lulled him into the best rest he’s had since before the war. His whole body slumped at the realization that this was the last hoodie he’d be able to borrow. He brought it up to his nose, inhaling your sweet scent, before gingerly folding it and placing it under his pillow. 

Bucky grew angry as he dressed. Angry at Loki for putting the spell on him, angry that it had been lifted, and furious that he could no longer enjoy the pleasure of your company. It was fine, him being so close to you, when he was a toddler, otherwise he’d have been left to fend for himself. While he was glad Loki didn’t seem to mind, he couldn’t help but think that somehow, Loki had caught on to his budding feelings, and did it all on purpose to dangle you in front of him; taunting him with the knowledge that your heart belonged to another. Now that he didn’t need you, he would have to stay away again. 

Trudging his way to the gym, his mind went over the events of the past month: how you protected him from strangers, always made sure he was comfortable and well fed, kept him entertained… Every day was an adventure with you, and every day he learned something new about you and the world around him. Even the books and movies you’d introduced him to were a way to help catch him up with the modern era. He set out the some weights and began pumping away, thinking of all the things that would remind him of you forever more. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, but his attention was ripped from his mind when the gym doors flew open. He briefly tried to steady his heartbeat at the sight of you, but it proved to be an impossible task. 

“Bucky! You’re grown again!” you practically squealed in that dulcet tone that drove Bucky mad. 

“Good eye,” he bit out. 

He internally groaned when he saw you move into his line of sight. “How are you feeling?” 

As if acting of their own accord, his eyes briefly met yours. Quickly realizing his mistake, he forced them back onto the space in front of him, focusing on the weights in his hands. “Super.” 

He needed you to leave. He didn’t think he could keep from kissing you if you stayed and kept being so thoughtful. Loki was sure to put a worse curse on him if he ended up doing something untoward. 

“That’s good… I’m sorry Loki did this to you.” 

Loki Loki Loki. He was sick of hearing you talk about that goblin with a crown with such tenderness day in and day out. You were too good for the man who tried to take over the world, yet you thought the world of that frost monster. Unable to contain his rage any longer, a sound that was more suited for a battlefield escaped him as he forcefully flung one of the weights at the mirror. 

“I don’t care! Go find someone else to bug!” he begged, finally looking at you. He didn’t miss the hurt look on your face, or the way your eyes glossed as you bit your lip. He felt disgusted. How could he put that look on your face after everything you’d done? At that moment, he wanted nothing more than for you to punch him, scream at him, anything. Whatever you threw his way, he would deserve, but you only walked away. 

As much as he tried, he couldn’t see your willingness to love someone like Loki as a flaw anymore. If you could look past the horror and love Loki, maybe you could have loved him, too. He could no longer avoid the truth; that his only problem with you is that Loki met you first. Had his feelings developed when you first met, it still wouldn’t have made a difference. It infuriated him that he’d never even had a chance, and he’d taken it out on you. 

In the locker room, Bucky stepped out of the shower and stared at his dripping reflection. He could say all he wanted about Loki, but it wasn’t Loki that upset you. It’s Loki that always makes you smile. Loki would never hurt you the way he just had. Eyeing his reflection, he began to feel sick to his stomach. Even Loki, the man who destroyed a big chunk of Manhattan and planned to enslave the human race, would never think to harm such a kind and gentle soul. He drove his metal fist through the mirror, shattering it so he wouldn’t have to look at himself, and slammed it down onto the sink, leaving porcelain shards everywhere. By the time he calmed, he’d destroyed everything inside.

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sees the aftermath.

You’d gone back to your room and locked the door behind you, unsure of what had just happened. You grabbed a change of clothes and headed to your shower, blasting music as loud as you could stand it to drown out your cries. Everything you’d been through, the good times and laughs you shared, meant everything to you. Once you were all cried out, you curled up on your bed and tried not to think on your shattered hope for a friendlier relationship with Bucky, or on how much you already missed his child version. 

“Miss Y/N?” FRIDAY sounded in your room. “Sergeant Barnes has caused extensive damage to the men’s locker room.” 

“What?” you sniffled. “Is he ok?” 

“Yes, Miss. He’s in his room now. Shall I call a repair company?” 

“No. Shut off the water supply to the room, I’ll hang a sign and get it fixed.” You reached for a sheet of paper and some markers, writing ‘OUT OF ORDER’, and made your way to the gym to place the sign on the door. 

You tried calling Loki, but he wouldn’t pick up. Giving up, you sent him a text asking him to get his ass to the tower ASAP. Though if he really was in Asgard, there was no way of knowing when, or even if, he’d get the message. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

For the next three days, you and Bucky did all you could to avoid each other. The few times you crossed paths, Bucky wore his usual scowl while you did your best to prevent eye contact. It was aggravating how you two managed to find yourselves in each other’s presence considering the size of the tower, but the encounters were brief. The team was due back in a few days, but it seemed like a lifetime with the tension hanging in the air. 

“Hello, love.” Loki looked around curiously. “Where’s your Sergeant Barnes?” 

You gave him a sardonic smile. “How the hell should I know?” 

“Darling, what happened?” He teleported you both to your room and led you to your bed. You told him everything: how he would hardly speak to you, how his attitude changed, when you woke up alone, and your exchange in the training room. “Just when I thought there couldn’t be anyone more stupid than Thor in existence…” he grumbled. 

“What was the purpose of this? What did you think was going to happen?” You hated that you had to ask. “And tell me the truth.” 

“I did tell you the truth.” Though he prided himself in being the god of lies, he was mildly hurt at the insinuation. “It was merely meant to ensure you spend time together; for him to get to know you.” 

“What else? How did it affect him?” you asked. “How much of him was in there?” 

Loki cocked his head in concentration for a moment. “It should only have been physical. Whatever limitations he had, were due to the undeveloped state of his body.” 

“He couldn’t speak properly! He could barely read!” You stood and began to pace. “I think something went wrong.” 

“Do most children at that age?” 

“No.” 

“Then he shouldn’t have, either,” he dismissed. “He would have known he should have been able to, but the words wouldn’t have made sense to his minuscule brain.” 

“Oh god. No wonder he’s furious…” You began to tear up again, and Loki pulled you in for a hug. “How much will he remember?” 

“Everything.” 

“He’s never going to forgive us,” you sniffled. 

“He will,” he assured, remembering the revelation during his last visit. “I’ll speak to the oaf and-” 

“No, you didn’t see him. Please, don’t do anything else. Just leave him alone,” you begged. 

He could see the heartache in your eyes, and the beginnings of guilt began to form in his chest. “Perhaps I should have changed you instead,” he whispered somberly. “I bet you would  have turned that fool’s hair grey.” You laughed softly, but he could tell it was forced. “Did something else happen?” 

“Yeah, actually. I need you to fix a wall in the gym and the locker room.” You began to pick at your nails, “Bucky went kinda crazy in there after we spoke and made a mess.” 

Loki raised a brow at you. “Why didn’t you call someone in? It’s not like Stark can’t afford it.” 

“Because then everyone will find out he did it.” 

“You’d still protect him?” Loki was aghast. “After the way he’s treated you?” 

“I’m protecting you, too. Don’t forget you’re the dumbass that cursed him in the first place,” you scolded. “You should probably clear FRIDAY of all traces of what’s happened while you’re at it.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll clean up the beast’s mess. Though I do wonder if this would have become habit had everything worked out.”

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team returns and Steve wants a word.

Loki hadn’t left your side, and didn’t intend to until the others returned. You were headed to the living room to welcome them back, and you could have sworn you felt your heart stop when you heard the words ‘locker room’ come out of Bucky’s mouth. You released Loki’s arm and barreled into Tony.

“Tony! Oh my god I missed you!” you squealed out of nervousness rather than excitement.

He snorted and ruffled your hair. “It’s good to be back, kid. These guys behave themselves?”

“Of course. Did you?” you bumped him with your shoulder.

“Hmm, let’s not talk about that. Barnes, you were saying about the the locker room?”

“Oh that?” you didn’t give him a chance to respond. “It’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing, then tell me.” He gently pushed at your shoulder to get a better look at you..

“We maaaaay have been doing something we shouldn’t have, and we might have had a teeny accident. But it’s fine! Everything’s good.”

“What did you do?” He crossed his arms and gave you a stern ‘dad’ look.

“It’s fixed! I promise,” you crossed your heart.

“FRIDAY, what happened in the locker room?”

“I have no data regarding any incident.”

“Take me down to the training room,” he strode to the elevator. When the doors shut behind him, you looked past a puzzled Bucky to Loki.

“Everything’s intact and in working order,” he assured you. You didn’t have time to feel relieved, because Bucky turned and grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt, slamming him up against the wall.

“You bastard!”

“I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘thank you’,” he smirked.

“Thank you?” he scoffed. “You put me through hell and you want thanks?”

“What? Was the company  _that_  bad?” he taunted. “Funny, I’d have thought an utter imbecile like you would enjoy the chance to bond with such a resplendent creature.”

Something akin to a roar filled the room, and Bucky smashed his metal fist through the wall beside Loki’s head. He didn’t flinch. He grinned knowingly at the man, only angering him further. He looked over to you and winked, disappearing before Bucky could actually hit him.

Bucky stood, panting, staring at the hole in the wall. The clearing of someone’s throat caught both of your attention.

“So, clearly we’ve missed something. Care to tell us what that was all about?” Steve used his Captain voice. Natasha watched silently from the corner, arms crossed, while Clint looked eager to hear the latest gossip.

“Nnnnno,” you rushed to elevator, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“Y-you didn’t try to stop me,” Bucky stammered.

You pushed the button to your floor. “I told you I wouldn’t. Welcome back, by the way,” you called to the others as the doors closed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The rest of the week was pretty quiet. You took that to mean Tony found everything in the locker room to his satisfaction, though he eyed you suspiciously from time to time. Even if it was partly Loki’s doing, you’d have to thank him again later. You stepped out of the shower and hurried to get dressed. You were meant to meet him at the movies in half an hour, since he understandably wanted to keep his distance from Bucky and the others. As you ran your comb through your wet hair, there was a knock at your door.

“Loki?”

“Steve,” he corrected.

“It’s open.”

Steve walked in and you gestured for him to take a seat, but he declined. “Bucky told me what happened. Not all of it, but enough.”

“Oh…” You steeled yourself for one of the Captain’s infamous lectures. Considering what started it all, Loki wouldn’t be upset with you for being late.

But the lecture, or even a disapproving look, never came. Instead, he embraced you. “Thank you, Y/n, for taking care of him.” He pulled away and smiled warmly. “He hates feeling helpless, ever since he was taken. But he said you made him feel safe. Safer than he’s felt in a long time, actually. He also told me what happened in the gym… and the locker room. I suspect I have you to thank for Tony not finding out, too.”

“Loki fixed it. It’s nothing,” you murmured.

“It is, though. He’s been a jerk to you, don’t think everyone hasn’t noticed, and you… you still put him first.” You shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “I suppose that’s why Loki did it… Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say. Have fun, and tell Loki it’s safe to come back.” He winked before leaving you to finish getting ready.

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s at it again, and says the words you dread.

Loki enjoyed the film, but you thought the story was weak; a simple way to justify all the violence. The action was great, but the lack of depth kind of ruined it for you. You were still ranting about the plot holes as you stepped into a diner; your usual after movie tradition. He excused himself to the restroom while you picked a table. You had barely ordered your drinks when a man approached, stopping in front of your table.

“H-hi,” he greeted timidly. “I’m Matt.”

“Y/N,” you smiled politely.

“I know.” He shut his eyes and blushed. “I mean, we’ve met before…sort of. I was there at that bank that was threatened last fall.”

“Oh! I remember, you were there with your sister. How are you holding up?”

His face lit up. “Yeah! Wow I can’t believe you remember us. I’m-we’re good. Can’t live your life in fear, right?”

“Absolutely. That’s good to hear.” You were relieved he and his sister were taking it in stride. 

“It got crazy there, towards the end. I never got a chance to thank you,” his voice began to get steadier.

“It’s not needed, but I appreciate it all the same.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Loki making his way toward your table, and wondered if Matt would be freaked out by him.

“I know I’m kinda taking a huge risk here, but if I don’t I know I’m gonna regret it. Can I take you out? To dinner, I mean. Not only as thanks…” he trailed off with a handsome smile.

Matt was sweet, and you’d be lying if you said he wasn’t pretty cute. But despite everything, you still only had eyes for Bucky, and it would’ve been unfair for you to accept the invitation and give him hope for something more. Luckily, Loki was a good scapegoat for these types of situations.

“She’d love to,” he spoke from behind the man. Loki’s sudden appearance didn’t faze him.

“Yeah?” he looked back at you, eyes wide with excitement.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah sure,” you smiled tightly.

“You’re free tomorrow evening, aren’t you Y/N? That’d be perfect.” Loki’s sickly sweet tone didn’t hide his glee at the predicament he’d placed you in.

“Yup. Free.”

“Great! Tomorrow it is! Let me give you my number.” He patted his pants for a pen before Loki helpfully conjured one up and offered it to him. After Loki gave him yours, you said your goodbyes and Loki took the seat across from you, allowing you give him a swift kick to the shin.

“What’d you do that for?!” you hissed.

“Not so that you’d kick me!” he rubbed his leg. “He was perfectly polite! And you looked pleased. Besides, you need to get over that abominable snowman.”

“I think Clint called  _you_  that once, actually. And no! I’ll get over him when I’m damn well rea- wow that sounded less pathetic in my head,” you cringed.

Loki pat your hand sympathetically as you bowed your head on the table. “It’s not pathetic if you’re willing to move on.”

You considered Loki’s words, knowing you’d have a long, hard road ahead if you didn’t get over Bucky. It wasn’t as if you could cut him out of your life, and actively avoiding him would only get more difficult when he was cleared for field work. You’d have to travel together, complete missions together, maybe even go undercover together. Loki was right, if you wanted to be able to focus on your job and not Bucky, you had to overcome your feelings for him as soon as possible.

“What if I can’t?” you asked, voicing the fear you could barely admit to yourself.

“I’m so sorry. I tried, but he sees you as nothing more than a pebble in his shoe. But you can overcome this. You  _must_ ,” he firmly insisted. 

It was something else you didn’t want to admit. “Ok,” you conceded. “I’ll do it.” 

“Don’t look so glum. Young Matthew is easy on the eyes and already he’s treated you better than the sergeant has.”

You took the napkin with Matt’s number, and punched it into your phone. “I hope you’re right.” 

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spends the evening at the tower.

Loki did his best to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind while he helped you get ready for your date with Matt. You had asked him, no _begged_  him to leave the thing with Bucky alone. But, he reasoned, he technically never agreed, and he certainly never  _promised_  he wouldn’t do anything else. So he quelled it, and focused on you.

“What the… I could have sworn this dress was at least three inches longer.”

“It was,” he confirmed. “I fixed it.”

Your jaw dropped. “There was nothing wrong with it!”

“No, but I think Matthew might appreciate the view better,” he grinned, bringing a faux scandalized gasp from you.

“Matt’s not a pervert!” you insisted.

“Oh please, you’ve spoken to him all of five minutes. For all you know, he could be the biggest deviant this side of the galaxy and is planning to completely destroy you in his dungeon.”

“Oh god, stop! I’m gonna pee!” you were doubled over on the bed, laughing.

“Hold it, he may want it for certain activities later.” Loki’s eyes softened, glad to see you smiling again. He only hoped this plan wouldn’t blow up in his face, too.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone eyed Loki warily as he sat casually in front of the television. It was the longest he’d been in the tower without you at his side, and they were beginning to grow suspicious. Steve heard a low growl escape Bucky when they headed toward the kitchen, and gestured for him to go on ahead.

“Where’s Y/N? You two are usually attached at the hip.” Steve kept his tone friendly, hoping it would coax the truth out of him.

“Out,” he stated matter of factly.

“Without you?” Though Steve tried to see the best in everyone, he was as skeptical of Loki as the others.

“She’s on a date.” Loki had to conceal his delight at hearing Bucky choke on his drink. “I’m simply awaiting her return to, as you say, hear all the dirty details.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean a date?” Bucky stumbled back into the living room, gasping and looking as bewildered as he felt, and collapsed in the chair furthest from Loki.

“It’s when two people find each other agreeable enough to spend time together romantically,” he quipped.

“I know what a date is!” He shot defensively. Loki only shrugged. “I mean, why is she on a date with someone else? Have you two, uh, broken it off?” he tried to ask delicately.

Loki’s brows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “Whatever do you mean, Captain?”

“Wait, you thought Y/N and Loki were together?” Clint tittered.

“Didn’t everyone?” Bucky’s voice was still strained from his coughing fit.

“Thor told us you were,” Steve accused. “He said he was happy you’d finally found someone to love and share your life with.”

“Of course,” Loki sighed at his brother’s stupidity. “Thor’s a buffoon,” he stated, as if that explained everything.

“In their defense, he is weirdly fond of her,” Natasha joined in. “So who’s the guy? Where’d they meet?”

Loki rolled his eyes, knowing it was only the beginning of the interrogation. Looking over at Bucky, though, he knew none of it would matter. It looked like the idiot was using his sorry excuse of a brain for once, if his pained expression was any indication. He never understood what it was you saw in him, but he didn’t need to. He was the one that held your heart, and that told him everything he needed to know.

“His name is Matthew, and they met quite some time ago.” It wasn’t a lie, and as it made the Sergeant squirm, he was going to run with it.

Wanda plopped down next to Loki, bouncing with excitement. “Is he cute?”

“I suppose, for a Midgardian. He certainly falls in the class she finds pleasing. You know the type: tall, dark hair, haunted eyes…” he looked over at Bucky. “An  _utter imbecile_  with a good heart and a murky past.” 

His frown softened, and Loki saw something finally click into place. It was Bucky’s move now, and even he wasn’t so stupid as to let this go. At least he hoped not. 

“Hmm,” Natasha was impressed. “Why didn’t she ask for help getting ready?”

“Do you doubt me, spider? _I_  helped her, and if I may say so, she looked positively _ravishing_.” His tone was nothing short of obscene. Bucky stood abruptly, knocking his chair over, and stormed off. Loki’s gaze followed as he left, reveling in his success. “Hm, what’s got him so upset?”

* * *

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to be the man reader deserves, and realizes he needs a new approach.

Your date went surprisingly well, and though your wounds were still fresh, you were open to another date with Matt. He walked you to the tower and hugged you goodnight, bravely pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek. You texted Loki that you were on your way up, but he appeared in front of you before you could walk inside and teleported you to your room. You told him about your date, and he in turn told you about the movie he’d watched, leaving out his chat with the others. Once it got late, he left you and you fell right to sleep.

Your door flew open, and you were jolted from your slumber. “Whas gon on?” you slurred.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were back? We were worried sick!” Bucky wailed. He’d waited by the elevator in the lobby since he left the common room, waiting for when you returned home.

“What? I.. I just… what?” If he weren’t so upset, he’d have found your state of bewilderment disgustingly cute.

“What are you wearing?” his voice tightened.

You looked down at yourself and saw you were only wearing underwear and a cami. “My pjs.” your cheeks began to burn and you scrambled for the sheet to cover yourself.

“Really? Since when?” he wasn’t going to let his embarrassment get in the way of answers.

“I always wear this to sleep. People don’t usually barge in here so it’s never been a problem!”

“You never wore that when we slept on the couch!” He began to match your irritated tone.

“Because that would’ve been weird! Not to mention highly inappropriate!” You had to admit, you were completely dumbstruck by whatever was going on. “Barnes, I’m tired. I’m still half asleep and have no idea why you’re here or why we’re fighting about my pajamas. Please, just help me out?”

His heart dropped at your reverting to calling him ‘Barnes’, and the shame he felt when he yelled at you in the training room crept up on him again. “I, uh… I couldn’t sleep.”

You nodded in understanding. “Did you want the puppy? That seemed to help you whe- um, before.”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, if you don’t mind…” What he wanted was for you to read or sing to him like you did before, to curl up beside you and bury his face into your skin, but he couldn’t find the courage to ask. He knew he had no right to, not after the way he’s treated you. He watched you wrap your sheet around yourself and amble to the selection of plushies to grab that little, soft dog that brought him so much comfort in his ‘youth’. “Thanks,” he smiled weakly when you offered it. “I’ll bring it back in the morning, after my evaluation.”

“Maybe you should hang to it.” In all honesty, you couldn’t bear to look at it anymore. Flashes of little Bucky, giggling sweetly, kept popping into your head and threatening to bring tears to your eyes. “I mean, if it helps, why not keep it?”

“Yeah,” he nodded in agreement. “Ok, thanks.”

You waited for him to leave so you could lock the door, but he only stood there, eyes boring into yours. He clearly had something else on his mind, but he kept his lips sealed. He looked so much like his child self in that moment, you felt your resolve weaken. It was that weakness that made you boldly step toward him and reach for his cheek. He didn’t resist as you pulled him down to allow you to kiss his temple. “I hope your night gets better now,” your voice cracked. When you stepped back, you saw his eyes began to water, bringing on tears of your own. “Sleep well, Sweetie.”

Bucky’s hand twitched, and for a moment you thought he was going to comfort you; to allow you to comfort him. “Goodnight, Y/N,” he whispered before walking out the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You felt awful. You collapsed onto your bed after Bucky left, and sobbed half the night. You were certain you were going to have to toss your pillows in the dryer in the morning, but you eventually fell into a restless sleep. In the morning, you shambled your way into the kitchen like a zombie.

“Woah, you look terrible. Was your date that bad?” Wanda asked as she passed you some coffee.

“Or that good?” Natasha winked.

“Date? Who went on a date?” Tony looked up from his tablet.

“No.” You gave them an unconvincing smile. “It was fine. Bad night, that’s all.”

“Nightmares?” You nodded. “I’m sorry.” Wanda hugged you tightly.

“How’d you guys know I had a date?”

“And why am I the last to know?” Tony huffed. “Who is he? Have you run a background check? What’s his salary?”

“Shut up, Jesus. It’s too early for you to be this obnoxious,” Clint joined everyone at the table.

“Loki told us last night. Said he was waiting to hear all about it,” Natasha ignored the two men.

“Loki was out here with you guys?” You began to grow nervous. “Did he do anything?”

Wanda’s lilting laughter reached your ears, filling you with warmth. “No, he was a perfect gentleman.” she assured you. “Do you have a picture of Matthew?”

“Yeah.” You fumbled with your phone, bringing up the picture you’d taken with him the night before. The elevator dinged, and Wanda saw your face fall at the voices that came from it.

“Morning everybody!” Sam greeted cheerfully, bringing an annoyed groan from Clint. “Y/N! Heard you had a hot date last night,” he wiggled his eyebrows at you. “You seeing him again?”

“Woah! Please say yes, he’s so handsome!” Wanda gushed, passing the phone over to Natasha.

You didn’t look up from your coffee when you felt Steve and Bucky enter the kitchen. “I don’t know, maybe.”

“Holy shit. Well done,” Natasha winked.

“Hey, Y/N.” Steve gave you a side hug, but frowned when he saw your face. “Did you get in late last night?”

“Leave her alone, Punk. She was in bed at a respectable hour.” The room suddenly went quiet as all eyes, including yours, darted toward him. You were sure he could feel them, but if he did, he didn’t let on. “Hey, Y/N? I’m gonna make some cinnamon toast. You want some?” he kept his back to everyone, reaching into the fridge for the butter.

Wanda smiled and gave your hand a gentle squeeze. Natasha watched him with furrowed brows. Clint’s jaw was practically on the table. Steve’s eyes flickered between you and Bucky. Tony jabbed a finger in his ear and gave it a shake. You just stared blankly. Like Tony, you were unsure if you’d heard correctly.

“I’ll take some,” Sam piped up.

“I ain’t offerin’ to birdbrains, Wilson.” He turned to face you, ignoring everyone’s stares. “I can make you something else, if you want…” His metal hand played with the hem of his shirt.

Wanda smacked you lightly on your leg, snapping you out of your stupor. “Uh, cinnamon toast sounds great. Thanks.”

His shoulders visibly relaxed, and he turned to mix something in a bowl. Natasha slapped your arm, grabbing yours and Wanda’s attention, and raised her brows in a silent question. Wanda shrugged, and you shook your head, completely flabbergasted by the change in him.

“So,” Bucky cleared his throat, still facing away from everyone. “I passed.”

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being cleared for field work, Bucky invites Reader to celebrate his milestone.

Tony wanted to throw a party to celebrate Bucky’s milestone, but Steve put his foot down. He was adamant that the manner in which to honor him be his choice, and Bucky chose a camping trip. When he placed your breakfast in front of you, you thanked and congratulated him for being cleared for missions.

“Thanks,” he gave you a doleful smile. “Uh, you’re gonna come, right? On the camping trip?”

“Ok,” Tony forcefully set his mug down. “What the hell happened while we were gone?”

“Nothing,” both you and Bucky answered a little too quickly.

“She’s never been camping before, and I think she’d enjoy it is all…” Bucky tried to play it off.

“Right, because suddenly you’re Mr. Considerate,” Tony jeered.

“Enough, Tony.” Steve scolded. “When do you want to leave, Buck?” he asked, trying to ease the growing tension in the room.

A little snippet of your favorite song sounded from your phone, indicating you’d just received a message.

“Is that Matt?” Wanda squealed. She and Nat immediately leaned in to read his cute text over your shoulder.

“Hm, he’s kinda cheesy,” Nat commented, earning a smack from Wanda.

“It’s sweet and romantic!”

“Soon,” Bucky glanced your way, swallowing hard. “Maybe this week, if we can?”

You weren’t surprised he didn’t mention anything about Loki joining you; he almost didn’t invite Sam. When breakfast was finished, Wanda and Nat followed you to your room to help you figure out what to pack. Nat kept a scrutinizing gaze on you, trying to figure out what transpired between you and Bucky during that time they were away. You knew she was dying to ask, but she also knew you’d never spill if you didn’t want to.

It was a few days before you were ready to leave on the trip, and though you didn’t really have much time to speak with Bucky, he would attempt to send you a friendly smile whenever you crossed paths. Matt had told you he wanted to see you again, but wouldn’t be free until the following week. You then told him you would be unavailable due to the trip, and the probability of being sent on a mission upon your return. In the end, you both agreed to keep in touch and see how you felt when the time came.

“So, how’s it feel to be full-fledged Avenger?” Wanda caught up to Bucky on their way to the garage.

“I’m relieved, actually. I can finally start doing some good to make up for what I did as the Winter Soldier.”

Wanda offered him a sympathetic smile. “I know Steve tells you all the time, and you’re probably sick of hearing it, but no one here blames you for that. Those on the outside that do, don’t know any better, but they will.”

He gave her a tight smile and short nod. He was tired of hearing it, but he knew she meant well and he wasn’t about to throw her kind words back in her face. “What?” he groaned. “Why are Stark and Wilson riding with me and Steve?”

Wanda looked over at Steve’s car, and saw both men arguing over the allotment of trunk space. “Maybe they should ride with Nat and Clint. They do have the smallest packs,” she reasoned. “But that’d mean Y/N and I would have to ride with you. Are you ok with that?” 

She suppressed a grin at seeing Bucky’s cheeks pinken. She’d always been sensitive to the internal battle he struggled with around you, but she couldn’t always make sense of it. At least not until he’d found out you and Loki weren’t an item. Since then, she’d been able to get a better understanding of his feelings.

Bucky cleared his throat and attempted to sound bored. “Fine. Anything’s better than riding with those two for the next eight hours.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You weren’t sure what to think when Wanda told you about the change in arrangements, especially when she said Bucky was fine with it. You settled behind Steve with Wanda beside you, and spent the first two hours of the journey teaching her to play Cat’s Cradle. Unbeknownst to you, Steve caught you nearly every time you stole glances at Bucky through the rear view mirror.

You stopped at a small place with a drive through for breakfast. Steve ordered oatmeal and a fruit salad, Bucky ordered two bacon and egg sandwiches, and you and Wanda got breakfast burritos.

“Mmm!” Wanda’s eyes widened after the first bite. “This is really good!”

“Mm-hm!” your mouth was full, so you only nodded enthusiastically.

Steve looked into the mirror and snickered seeing you and Wanda wolfing down your breakfast. “How are your sandwiches, Buck?”

He crumpled the wrapper of the first one and began on his second. “It’s alright. Y/N’s are way better,” he remarked offhandedly.

You swallowed a mouthful of food and mumbled a shy ‘thank you.’

“I know who’s making breakfast when we get back,” Wanda nudged you, dispelling the awkwardness. It wasn’t long until you were finished eating, and Wanda noticed Steve had barely touched his food. “Hey guys? Why don’t we switch for a bit? Y/N can drive, Steve can eat, and I can find us some good music to help pass the time.”

“Sounds like a good idea, if you don’t mind?” Steve made eye contact through the mirror. “I’d really appreciate it.”

Wanda bumped you knee and gave you an encouraging smile. 

“Pull over, then.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bucky’s eyes hardly left you in the last four hours. He was entranced by the way your entire being brightened with every new song that played. He watched you, lips slightly parted, as you danced in your seat. Your excited squeals made his mouth twitch, fighting the urge to grin like a fool, and his breath caught every time you looked over at Wanda, beaming over her song of choice. Steve tried not to stare, feeling like he was intruding on something intimate, but it was difficult to ignore the awe on his oldest friend’s face.

“I can hear you humming,” Wanda grinned. “I know you wanna sing along.”

“Oh no. No no no no no. I don’t sing.” In the rear view, you saw Bucky’s brows knit together as his head tilted a bit. Your mouth went dry, and you began to feel a little embarrassed at the idea that he was probably remembering your awful attempts.

“Why not?” she huffed. “Tony’s the worst singer I’ve ever heard, but he doesn’t let it stop him.”

“Ok fine, I  _do_  sing, just not in front of people.”

“Not even Loki?” she narrowed her eyes at you.

“Especially not Loki! Are you crazy? He’d record it and blast it all over Times Square.” Your heart began to pound at the mere thought. You caught movement again in the mirror, and were able to see a small smile form on Bucky’s lips before he turned to look out the window.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You stopped for what was meant to be a quick, uneventful lunch. The diner was charming, and the smells that filled the air made your mouth water. The others were already inside waiting, leaving few seating options. You ended up next to Steve, with Bucky directly across from you. You tried to ignore the fact that the last time you’d been out together, he’d been standing on the seat, trying to tell you what he loved about Harry Potter.

“So,” Natasha called down the table. “any chance of you switching back with these two?” she gestured to Sam and Tony. “They’ve been bickering the whole time.”

“Nat’s this close to tossing them to the side of the road,” Clint cackled.

“No thanks,” Steve shuddered.

“Hi! Are you all ready to order?” a friendly server approached you.

“Yeah, thanks. Could I get the kabobs with seasoned fries, please? And he’ll have the bac-” you stopped yourself and quickly looked to Bucky. “Sorry.” Your eyes were immediately led to someone’s hand holding yours. You followed the arm up to Steve’s smiling face.

“It’s ok,” he whispered.

“I’ll have the bacon avocado burger, please,” you heard Bucky order the same thing he always did.

You shook your head, “I have to go to the restroom.”

Steve and Bucky watched you leave, while Wanda ordered her lunch as if nothing had happened.

“Oh! I didn’t get her drink order,” the server pointed to your empty spot once everyone was finished.

Bucky asked for your favorite before anyone else could. “Light ice, please.”

Taking advantage of the facilities, you relieved yourself and washed up, splashing some water on your face as well. After a few minutes to get your emotions in check, you walked back to your table and sat quietly. Feeling eyes on you, you looked up and found more than half the team staring. “What? I was in the car for over six hours  _without_  break.”

Shortly after, the server returned with everyone’s orders. Bucky kept peeking at you through his lashes, and could tell you were still feeling a little down. He swallowed the bit of his burger in his mouth, and placed it carefully on his plate.

“How’s your food?” he asked softly, gently tapping your foot with his under the table so you knew he was talking to you.

Your eyes met his momentarily, and he could see the uncertainty in them. It took everything he had to keep from looking away in shame.

“It’s good,” you smiled, thought it didn’t meet your eyes. “And yours?”

“Good, good,” he sucked in a breath, wondering if he was making the right move. “Not as good as that place by the museum.” He watched you scan the table, checking to see if anyone was listening, even though Steve and Wanda were the only ones close enough to hear, and they were focused on their food. “We should go back sometime.”

Your eyes snapped to his again, again wondering if you’d heard correctly. You almost bit your lip to keep quiet, but your mouth didn’t get the memo.

“What are you doing?”

Bucky blushed, but held your gaze. “I just… I want us to…”  _‘To what? Be friends?’_  he thought. “I don’t want to go back to what we were. Before everything, I mean.”

“Then why did you?”

He winced at your words, but still didn’t look away.

“Oh my god… are… are Y/N and Barnes actually talking?” Tony’s voice called from down the table.

His sandwich then jumped off his plate and smacked him in the face. Everyone turned to Wanda, who just carried on eating as if nothing had happened. Now that Tony had brought everyone’s attention to your end of the table, you and Bucky focused on your meals.

After lunch, Steve took the wheel for the remainder of the way while you napped. At the campsite, you and Sam were left to assemble the tents, Natasha and Wanda set out to find firewood, and the others went fishing. When they returned, you had everyone’s packs in their designated tents, and were sitting around the fire, talking.

“Ladies, and Samuel,” Clint added as an afterthought. “We bring you an offering!” In a bucket, were some fish, already scaled and gutted, ready to be put on the fire.

Looking up when you noticed a figure looming over, you were met with an embarrassed looking Bucky. Steve gave him a gentle pat, and strategically positioned himself to block him from Sam and Tony.

“I uh, I caught you a fish,” he said barely above a whisper. “I cleaned it and everything. I hope you don’t mind…”

Though you still understand his behavior, you couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture and smile.

“Thank you, that’s really sweet of you.”

The corners of his mouth twitched and he nodded, taking both your fish over to the fire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You weren’t at all thrilled about what you were about to do, but the possibility of infection made you push all your excuses aside as you tiptoed over to the Super tent.

“Steve.” you called as quietly as you could. “Steeeeve.”

“Y/N?” not Steve answered. The tent flap opened to reveal a sleepy Bucky. “What’s wrong?”

“I need the keys to the car. Or the first aid kit if he brought it out.”

“What happened? Are you hurt?” he stepped out, wide awake, and began to look you over.

“It’s just some scratches,” you reassured.

He grabbed the keys from Steve’s bag and led you to the car. “How’d you get ‘em?”

That was just the question you didn’t want to answer. “Uh, I went for a walk and tripped.”

Bucky stopped and rounded on you. “A walk in the middle of the night? By yourself? What’s the matter with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You could’ve gotten turned around or attacked by a bear!” he whisper yelled.

You briefly wondered just how useless he thought you were. “Bears are scared of people. And I  _did_  get turned around when I fell, but it took me all of four seconds to catch my bearings.”

Bucky sighed and walked the rest of the way to the car and pulled out the kit. “Lemme see ‘em.”

You jumped onto the hood and showed him your shin, your elbow, and your index finger. “See? Not too bad, right?”

“No,” he conceded. “But still, you shouldn’t have wandered off on your own.” His tone was much gentler now. “Ok, this is gonna sting. Ready?” He waited for your approval before disinfecting your scrapes. He blew on them to ease the burning, just like you did for him. “Take someone with you if you’re going for a walk, ok?”

“Oh jeez… I had to…  _relieve_  myself, ok?” you confessed, hiding your face with your uninjured hand.

Bucky only paused for a second while rubbing antibiotic cream. “Even so. Don’t go alone.”

You scrunched your nose in disgust. “Dude!”

A low, throaty laugh escaped him that made your insides flutter. “Ok, but could you at least tell someone? If you’d gotten lost, no one would’ve noticed until morning.”

Watching him put so much care into placing your band aids, you couldn’t refuse him. “Yeah, ok.”

“Thank goodness.” He looked up at the sound of your laugh. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” you waved it off.

“Tell me?” His eyes looked directly into yours, the plea evident in them.

“It’s just… Loki said if he had changed me instead, I’d have given you grey hair. I think he’s right.”

His laughter surprised you. “I don’t even wanna think about what would have happened to us then.” He smoothed the final band aid over your finger. “There. You good?”

Your smile slowly faded and you turned away. “I guess so.” Bucky released your hand and you made to get off the car, but your leg was grabbed before you could. You turned in time to see him bend and press a kiss to your shin. He took your arm, and placed another on your elbow. Finally, he took your hand again. You saw his eyes were shining as he gave your finger the gentlest kiss yet.

“I miss you,” he whispered brittly.

The sorrowful look in his eyes knocked the wind out of you. “I miss you, too,” you admitted. “So, so much.”

Thought they were the words he wanted to hear, they didn’t have the desired effect. “I don’t see how you can. I’m not like that kid.”

“Yes you are, Bucky. You’re like that around Steve.”

His could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. “You called me Bucky.”

“Yeah,” you gently nodded. “I don’t want to go back to like it was before, either.”

He smiled weakly. “When um,” he cleared his throat. “when we get back, you think we could finish that book?”

* * *

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your face hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh!

After you agreed to finish out Goblet of Fire with Bucky, you walked back to the tents in silence. The air between you was still thick with tension, but what was left of the animosity dissipated with every step you took. With a final, shy smile, he bade you goodnight and went back to his own tent.

You tried to go to sleep, but your head was reeling over what had just happened; what had been happening. Bucky said he didn’t want to go back to how things were before everything started, but the way he kept flip flopping on the issue made you unsure as to whether or not he really meant it. It was harder the last time you were on the receiving end of his disdain, and you weren’t sure you could handle it if you got your hopes up only for him to change his mind again.

The next morning, Bucky had gone with Steve on a hike, and they weren’t due back until the evening. The rest of you went on a more manageable hike, then went for a swim in the lake. Natasha bet she could catch more fish than Clint using only her hands, and the two set off to a different part of the lake, vowing to catch enough fish for the rest of the trip.

When they left, Wanda sighed and used her magic to encase several fish in a ball of water, amusing you, Tony, and Sam. When you tired, you and Wanda lay on your towels, enjoying the sun and the sounds of the forest. Eventually, Tony and Sam left, leaving you alone.

“Y/N, I don’t know what happened while we were gone, but everything’s changed between you and Bucky, hasn’t it? Why are you still so tense around him?”

You sighed, not knowing how to answer. “I don’t know. I thought it was going to get better, but then it got worse, and now he’s trying to be nice… I guess I’m just waiting to see if he reverts back again.”

“I don’t think he will,” she assured. “The dark cloud that surrounded his mind when he was near you isn’t there anymore.” Sensing the doubt and discomfort in your silence, she changed the subject wondered aloud who would win the bet between Clint and Natasha.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bucky was a little disappointed to find you weren’t at the camp when he returned. He looked to Steve, silently imploring him to ask the question he didn’t dare to.

“Hey, where are Wanda and Y/N?” Steve complied. During their hike, Bucky finally told him everything, including how terrified he was at the prospect of losing you to Matt.

“Sunbathing by the lake,” Sam replied boredly, flipping the fish on the fire.

“Those look about ready,” Steve turned to Bucky. “Why don’t you go get them? It’s nearly dinner time.”

Without a word, Bucky nodded and headed off toward the lake. After some prodding from Steve, he’d spilled his guts, leaving nothing out. He’d told him being nice was a good start, but because of Matt coming into the picture, it might be too little too late, and suggested he figure something a little bolder out. He had no clue what to do, and every step he took felt heavier than the last.

When he reached the lake, you and Wanda were speaking in hushed voices. Not wanting to intrude, he cleared his throat, catching your attention.

“Food’s almost ready,” he kept his voice steady, watching you as you put an oversized shirt over your swimsuit.

“Good, I’m starving!” Wanda smirked at you, and took off running. “I’ll meet you guys there!”

Cursing her under your breath, you kept your eyes on your things as you picked them up. Despite what Wanda said, you still weren’t sure he wouldn’t have a change of heart, so you did your best to keep your eyes trained anywhere but where he was.

“Let me help you,” he purred from right beside you, making you jump. He’d just been nearly 20 feet away. “Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly.

“How are you so quiet on gravel?” you demanded, curiosity overtaking your embarrassment.

He threw his head back in laughter, the sound bouncing back at you through the trees. “It’s a special power,” he teased. “May I?” he gestured to the things in your hands.

“Yeah, alright,” you smiled, handing him your book and your towel. “How was your hike with Steve?” you braved, biting your lip in anticipation.

“Exhausting. In more ways than one,” he grumbled the last part. “How was your day?”

You made small talk, not noticing you both began walking slower the closer you got to your camp. Every few steps, Bucky’s hand would brush against yours, yet he stayed close. Little by little your apprehension eased and you became more animated, stomach fluttering every time he smiled, encouraging you go on.

His smile faltered when he smelled the smoke and began to hear the chatter of your friends. You were nearly there, and he still hadn’t done anything bold as Steve suggested. He cast you a side glance, eyes raking over your bandaged areas, and got an idea. Before you were within view of the others, and before he could lose his nerve, his hand shot out to stop you. When you turned to him and gave him a puzzled look, he swallowed thickly and took a steadying breath.

“We missed one last night,” he said, voice breathy.

You arched a brow. “Missed what?”

“A scrape.” He raised a hand to your face, finger hovering over your cheek. “Right there.”

“What?” Your hand shot up to feel yourself, leaving you even more confused. “I don’t feel anything.”

“You sure? It looks painful.” He reached for your hand, lowering in from your face. “Here, lemme-” He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on your cheek, face beet red when he pulled away. “There. You should be fine now.” He smiled tightly and sped off to the camp, leaving you unable to breathe and your heart trying to burst out of your chest.

* * *

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come clean, telling Bucky why Loki did what he did.

You waited a few minutes to calm down before joining the others, and immediately found Bucky’s eyes focused on you, waiting to see how you were going to respond to what he’d just done. You were taken aback by the intensity of his stare, but managed a grin that allowed him to visibly relax and send you one in return.

All throughout dinner, you kept stealing glances and exchanging smiles, none of which went unnoticed by Steve or Wanda. When you finished, he quietly offered to take your trash along with his, and brought you a fresh drink afterward. Unable to wait any longer, you excused yourself for the night and quickly settled into your sleeping bag, running over everything that’d happened in the past several days.

Your thoughts were interrupted, however, when Nat and Wanda entered the tent.

“Ok, you’re going to tell me what the hell’s happening with you and Barnes,” Natasha said as she started to change. “As if things weren’t weird enough before, this has my head spinning and it’s pissing me off that I can’t figure it out.”

Wanda gave her a pitying look, knowing how hard it was for her to just admit it. “You can’t expect to when Loki’s involved. It could’ve been anything,” she comforted.

They climbed into their own sleeping bags, looking to you expectantly.

“Look, I can’t. All I can tell you is I thought we were making progress. For almost the whole month it was just us two. I was wrong. He made it clear we never would be friends, but then he’s…” you trailed off, alluding to what had just happened outside. “I want to believe he means it, but I can’t be sure, and I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it i-”

“Shh!” Natasha abruptly stood, reaching for her gun. “Hear that?” she whispered.

“I don’t hear anything,” Wanda replied.

“Exactly.”

You listened hard and noticed the complete silence; no crickets, no birds, not even a breeze. Quickly slipping your shoes on, you and Wanda followed Nat out of the tent, finding Clint and Bucky already outside looking for anything strange. Tony was the last one out, blaster at the ready.

“Uh, guys? Who spilled the chips?”

As if on cue, everyone’s gaze fell to the ground, which was littered with potato chips. There was a cawing from a nearby tree breaking the eerie silence before a fluttering of wings grew louder. A crow landed and started pecking at a chip, occasionally looking up and cawing. Sam stepped forward and tried to shoo it away, but the crow only walked far enough away to avoid getting hit.

There was another fluttering, and another crow joined the first. Then another, and another. More fluttering came, but this time is was multiplied. Before you knew it, there were crows flying all around you, causing you all to either duck or take cover. Somehow, you were able to scramble out of the bird tornado without a scratch. Before you could begin to think on how to help your friends, you felt hot air repeatedly hit the back of your neck.

Turning slowly, you came face to face with a bear.

“Shit,” you whispered. “Don’t yell, don’t run,” you advised yourself quietly, taking a step back. “No eye contact. Just back away, nice and easy.” Your heart began to beat faster when the bear matched you step for step, not letting you get any distance. Your only option was to get to a tree, and hope you could climb it quicker than it would take the bear to swat you off it, but you didn’t dare look away from it to find one you could easily climb.

The bear snapped its teeth at you and kept snorting in your face, stomping its front paws on the ground aggressively. Just as it began to bellow, a flash of hair and metal swept past you and tackled it, sending them both tumbling far enough away that you could see the others had escaped the swarm as well.

“Nat! Bear!” you called, pointing in Bucky’s direction.

She took aim, but wavered. “I can’t get a clear shot!”

You all ran over to try to at least pry him free of it, but the bear took off running after taking a final swat at Bucky. Arms gripping you tight around your middle kept you from going to him.

“Stop!” Sam hissed at everyone. “He’s going Soldier.”

It was then you all noticed he still hadn’t gotten up. He was on his knees, eyes unfocused and hyperventilating.

“Buck?” Steve began to approach, but Bucky looked up at him, prepared to bolt.

“Don’t move,” Natasha calmly muttered. “We’ll never find him if he takes off, and who knows how long it’ll be until he comes to himself.”

Bucky looked around, probably for the best escape route.

“Guys, just stop and be quiet!” you urged. A memory of little Bucky in a foul mood flashed in your mind. Without thinking twice, you jumped into the same thing that brought him out of it. “ _ **‘If I had words to make a day for you…’**_ ” you sang softly.

His full attention shifted to you. The urgency was there, but recognition was still out of reach.

“Let her go, Sam,” Wanda whispered. “It’s working. Keep going.”

“Oh god help me,” you breathed weakly, taking calculated steps toward him. “ ** _‘I’d sing you a morning,’_** ” you dropped to your knees, too, and approached that way. “ ** _‘golden and new. I would make this day last for all time,’_** ” You cupped his cheeks gently, and his eyes fluttered closed. “ ** _‘then fill the night deep in moon shine.’_** Come back to us, Sweetie,” you pleaded, placing a soft kiss to his temple before singing it again.

Feeling Bucky tentatively resting his hands on your back, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and continued singing, not stopping until you felt him relax into you and hold you tighter.

Pulling back hesitantly, you asked, “Are you ok?”

In lieu of words, he pressed his lips to yours, taking your bottom lip between his for a lingering moment before separating. “I am now,” he replied huskily.

You searched his face for a sign, anything to show he hadn’t meant to do what he had. Finding nothing, you felt hot and giddy, and after a few deep breaths, your eyes got misty and you couldn’t stop smiling. Cupping his face again, you pulled him back, engaging him in a more heated kiss. He chuckled at your fervor at first, but soon met you with his own.

“Please don’t start having sex in front of everyone,” Sam begged.

You broke apart and faced the others, embarrassed by the fact you’d forgotten they were there.

“Why don’t give them a minute while we pack up?” Clint suggested. “Those birds ruined the tents.”

“What about the bear?” Tony asked, looking around in case it was still nearby.

Clint scoffed, “I’m pretty sure it’s gone. Come on, we should get on the road before it gets completely dark.”

Neither of you moved before the others left. Bucky stood and extended a hand to help you up, tugging harder than necessary to make you stumble into his arms.

“Are you alright?” he asked. “Any of those birds get you?”

“No. What about you?”

He nodded, pointing to his unblemished cheek. “It hurts right here.” You barked out a short laugh, standing on your toes to kiss him. “Here.” He pointed at his other cheek, which you promptly kissed. “And here.” He captured your lips with his, making you moan as he worked his hands into your hair.

The kiss left you feeling light headed. “I’m sorry,” you gasped when you separated for air.

“No,” he touched his forehead to yours. “I’m the one that should be sorry. I been treating you so bad.” He pecked your lips, rubbing his thumbs against your cheeks. “All because I was stupid and blind.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know when it happened, but you grew on me. I thought you and Loki were… anyway, I was so jealous and I took it out on you. That’s why he cursed me. I’m sorry you had to deal with it.”

You pulled away from him, horrified. “Oh my god, Bucky, no.” He reached for you, looking slightly hurt when you stepped back again. “He did it because  _I_  liked you.”

Bucky knit his brows and began looking around as if it were some kind of joke. “What?!”

Looking down at your wringing hands, afraid of what was to come, you replied, “I liked you. So he cursed you so you’d  _have_  to spend time with me. So you could at least  _learn_  to trust me. I didn’t know he was going to do it.” Your voice began to crack and your eyes pooled with tears. “I’m so sorry.”

You grew more and more anxious the longer the silence stretched. At hearing a snort, your eyes shot up to find Bucky, mouth covered in an attempt to stifle his laughter. He couldn’t hold it long, and eventually gave in, laughing loudly with his arms across his stomach. Seeing your still worried expression, he reached out again, happy when you let him pull you into his arms.

“Isn’t that just something…”

“You’re not mad?” you asked skeptically.

He shook his head. “I’m done bein’ mad. You didn’t deserve it then, you don’t deserve it now.” He kissed the top of your head, smiling into your hair when you relaxed.

“Guys?” Steve cleared his throat, looking apologetic. “I hate to interrupt, but we could really use the extra hands.”

“We’re comin’,” he nodded asking for just a moment longer. He looked down at you and smiled, pressing a final kiss to your lips. “To be continued?”

Biting your bottom lip to keep from grinning, you nodded and took his hand, leading him back to the camp.

* * *

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last trick up Loki’s sleeve.

Bucky joined you in the back seat, immediately taking hold of your hand. Steve expressed his regret that Bucky’s celebratory trip was cut short, but Bucky only looked over at you and smiled, saying it’d gone perfectly. By the time you reached the tower, Steve and Bucky settled on a barbecue to make up for having to return early. To your relief, you arrived before the others, knowing they’d have questions you were too exhausted to deal with. Bucky walked you to your room, but prevented you from going inside.

“I’m gonna make it up to you,” he promised. “For everything.”

You wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling into him. “Me, too.”

“You already have,” he murmured into your temple before pulling away. “So whattaya say tomorrow, when I’m cleaned up, I officially ask you on a date?”

“I say I can’t wait.”

He grinned and kissed you goodnight, leaving you in a euphoric daze. Halfway through your shower, you realized you hadn’t stopped smiling, and were overcome by a fit of giggles over how everything turned out.

It was well into the afternoon when you woke, and too excited to go back to sleep, leapt out of bed and into the bathroom to wash up for the day, finding Loki on your bed when you reentered your room.

“Where’ve you been?” he asked in mock annoyance. “I came to see you the other day and everyone was gone.”

You joined him on the bed, biting the inside of your cheek to keep the dam from bursting. “I went camping,” you grinned.

“Oh?” he raised a brow. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes!” you squealed.

The floodgates opened and you told him everything, starting from the night you returned from the date with Matt. Loki watched your smile grow wider as the story progressed, feeling a sense of accomplishment that he aided in your happiness.

“Did you know he liked me?” you asked suddenly.

“Not at first,” he replied honestly. “I’d have told you if I did, you know that.”

“When did you find out?”

“I suspected late into the spell’s cycle, and confirmed it on the night of your date,” he smirked. “The fool nearly choked when he realized you and I were not romantically involved.”

“That’s why you were in the common room with the team!” you gasped, realization dawning on you. “And why he burst into my room that night and-”

“His behavior toward you improved,” he finished for you.

‘Wait a minute, is that why you accepted a date with Matt on my behalf?”

“To show Barnes what an idiot he is? Yes, of course.”

“Oh man, that’s not fair to Matt,” you sighed. “So it wasn’t because you wanted me to get over him?”

Loki scoffed, “As if you could.”

You stepped up to him and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you so much.”

He returned the hug, pulling away before he grew too emotional. “You say he’s going to make his move today?” When you nodded, he led you over to your closet. “Then let’s get you looking presentable, Darling.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You were disappointed that Loki wasn’t staying for dinner, but he insisted he shouldn’t intrude since it was still in honor of Bucky’s Avenger status. Still, he helped you with what he could in the meantime, reassuring you over and over that you looked lovely and everything would be fine.

“You realize if he ever hurts you again, I’ll be leaving the footage for the others to find.”

You gaped at him, eyes wide. “You didn’t get rid of it?”

“Of course not,” he chuckled. “Think of it as insurance. No one will see it as long as he doesn’t make a mess of everything.”

“Hey you two,” Clint greeted as he strode in. “Loki, could I speak to you for a minute?”

He cocked his head, eyes slightly narrowed before following him out into the living area. “Is there a problem?” he asked coolly.

“Hitchcock? Really?”

Loki didn’t hesitate. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Uh-huh,” Clint tried to hide his amusement. “You have no idea what I’m talking about?”

“Should I?” he challenged, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

“The grizzly was a nice touch; scarily aggressive, yet Y/N didn’t get a scratch on her.”

Loki kept his face blank. “I hear that’s thanks to the Sergeant.”

“Right.”

Unable to take Clint’s smugness any longer, Loki rolled his eyes, seemingly bored with the conversation. “If that will be all?” he dismissed, making his way back to the kitchen.

“One last thing,” he stopped Loki just as he was passing him. “It might interest you to know that we don’t have grizzlies in this part of the country. You know, for next time.” Clint couldn’t hold in his laughter as he watched Loki’s composure crumble.

“You breathe a word to anyone,” he threatened, but was interrupted by the others coming from the elevator.

Bucky eyed Loki warily before asking, “Y/N down here?”

“Kitchen,” he replied dryly.

Bucky nodded and set off, pausing for a moment before backtracking. “You staying for dinner?”

Loki was taken aback at the question. “Are you… extending an invitation?”

Bucky sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. “Yeah.”

The two seemed to be caught in a staredown, unsure what to make of the other.

“Thank you,” Loki finally spoke. “It would be an honor.”

Bucky nodded and made his way over to you before leading you to the balcony outside the common area.

“Congratulations,” Steve sidled up to him as everyone watched you and Bucky.

What for?” Loki asked unamused, not really wanting to play another game like he had with Clint.

“You know what I’m talking about”

“I assure you, Captain, I do not.”

“I never took you for a matchmaker,” Natasha chimed in, smiling at the sight of Bucky caressing your cheek.

Loki remained silent, confirming her words.

“How’d you do it?” Sam asked. “I thought he hated her.”

“I think the better question is why’d you do it?” Steve cut in.

Loki watched you jump into Bucky’s arms and engage him in a passionate kiss. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, smiling softly. “She is my best friend, after all.”

* * *

 


	26. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time down the line, Loki’s still looking out for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can’t believe this is the end! I’m so sad! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and the encouragement you gave me throughout! I hope you enjoyed it!

You never expected to find many similarities between Steve and Loki, but when you asked Loki to be your man of honor, it was like when Bucky asked Steve to be his best man all over again. He stared back at you, speechless as his eyes grew shiny with emotion.

You gently took his hands in yours. “Are you alright?”

“You wish me to be it?”

“Of course!” you assured. “You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t even be getting married if it weren’t for you.” You went silent for a moment, the words sinking in once again. “Oh my god, I’m marrying Bucky,” you whispered, your own eyes pooling with tears.

Loki engulfed you in his arms and placed a kiss on your forehead. “It would be my privilege, Darling.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thanks to Loki, your engagement party went better than you could have hoped, much to Tony’s annoyance. Neither you nor Bucky wanted anything extravagant, but Tony insisted there could be no such thing as a small Avenger wedding, so everything had to be big.

Loki played Tony like a fiddle, and got him to pay for lavish decorations which were strategically placed to serve as hiding spots for you and Bucky when you needed a moment to yourselves. He also frequently interrupted the orchestra to play a song that meant something to you, giving you a chance to dance to something fun.

It went well until he introduced the first song you ever danced together to. You and Bucky exchanged worried looks, wondering aloud if he’d actually do what you thought he was going to do. When the singing mice started playing, Bucky roared with laughter before sweeping you into his arms as the others either laughed or looked around in confusion.

After the toasts from the bride-to-be’s escort (Tony), the best man, and man of honor, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Suddenly, bubbles began floating all over the place, meant to entertain you as well as thin the crowd. Some guests began to complain about ruined suits and dresses, making their way to the exit, while the rest laughed it off. You and Bucky spent the rest of the party soaked and sneaking off to exchange soapy kisses.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You stepped into the common room, having just returned from a date, to find the rest of the team staring open mouthed at the muted television.

“Hey guys, what’s got you so…” you froze at what you saw on the screen; CCTV footage of you and Bucky. You and little Bucky. “Shit,” you squeaked.

“What’s everyone lookin’ at?” Bucky’s voice called from behind you, gaining the attention of every person in the room.

Sam started to snicker, earning a glare from Steve.

“So,” Tony began. “At your disastrous engagement party, I spoke to a guest who had a rather interesting story. Apparently she had a run in with an Avenger and her child. I thought, ‘that’s odd, none of us have children. At least, I hope not.’ So I called in a favor and asked for all surveillance footage of the city for that time and,” he bit his lip in an effort to keep from laughing. “you wanna take a guess at what I found, Barnes?”

Bucky swallowed hard, eyes briefly shifting to you. “I’m uh, guessing it’s me but… a lot smaller.”

Sam couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing, followed by Tony and Nat.

“No wonder you wanted to kill Loki when we got back from that mission,” Clint commented, starting to giggle himself.

“I can’t believe it!” Natasha gasped for air. “You had a little arm and everything!”

Bucky groaned, muttering a ‘Crusty old bitch’ under his breath.

“Hey Y/N,” Tony wheezed. “was he as rude and grumpy as a Buckling a he is now?”

“Oh, oh! Can we please call him Sergeant Buckling from now on?” Sam begged.

You pushed Bucky back into the elevator, away from the taunting of the others.

“I’m so sorry,” you cupped his cheeks. “When I asked Loki to get rid of the footage, I didn’t think about public cameras.”

Bucky sighed, relaxing into your touch and pulling you closer for a kiss. “It’s not your fault. Anyway, they can call me whatever they want, as long as I still get to call you my wife.”

The elevator door opened and you stepped out of his grasp, prepared to make a run for your bedroom. “So, Mrs. Buckling then?”

* * *

 

 


End file.
